Sweet Dream
by HaruKuro
Summary: John fait un étrange rêve qui revient fréquemment, le poussant à se poser de nombreuses questions. Pendant ce temps là un jeu de pistes qui, cette fois, ne concerne que le médecin...
1. Chapter 1

**Premier chapitre d'une fic qui me vient en tête. Je préviens, ce sera un slash, il y aura une forte probabilité d'un lemon, donc je vous préviendrai pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lire ce genre de scènes. ^^**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 1**

Sa tête explosa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux, ses yeux se fermèrent si forts qu'il vit des points brillants danser dans les ténèbres. Ses oreilles sifflèrent, son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans son crâne. Sensation de puissance, liberté, jouissance pure. Extase._ L'oiseau étend ses ailes et s'envole. _

Retombée lente mais certaine. La respiration se fit erratique. Le bleu gris des iris vit de nouveau le plafond faiblement éclairé de la chambre. John Watson réintégra son enveloppe corporelle et crut défaillir sous la vitesse de palpitation de son organe vital. Son cœur avait battu rarement aussi fort. Il posa des doigts tremblants à l'emplacement où la batterie retentissait et soupira en voyant qu'il était seul.

Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Après tout Sarah et lui ne formaient plus un couple à proprement parler. De bons amis, sans plus. John n'avait pas touché une femme depuis combien de temps ? Dix, onze mois ? Depuis son retour d'Afghanistan ses tentatives pour se faire une relation sérieuse s'étaient révélées un cuisant échec. Il n'avait pas tenté de draguer une autre fille après Sarah. Pas possible. Pour essuyer une autre défaite et s'humilier, non merci, il passait l'éponge.

Il grimaça en sentant le liquide poisseux sur son bas-ventre et contre son caleçon. Il était bon pour une douche et un nouveau sous-vêtement. Hors de question de rester comme ça. Ce n'était pas tolérable.

Des images, brèves, de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il descendait l'escalier à tâtons, une main posée sur la rambarde. Mais c'était impossible. John ne chercha pas plus loin. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas... _quoique..._

Il jeta un coup d'œil au salon. Pas âme qui vive. Sherlock devait être dans sa chambre. John ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était parfaitement réveillé à présent. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, alluma le plafonnier, quitta son caleçon très sale, le jeta dans la panière à linges après l'avoir passé sous l'eau froide et se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide. Il resta un long moment debout, immobile, regardant les carreaux gris bleuté de la cabine sans les voir. Son cerveau semblait ne plus être capable de penser. Il voguait dans le souvenir de son rêve flou pour essayer de comprendre. Rares étaient les fois où il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit pour une érection. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait sous le coup d'un orgasme. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il ne se rappelait ni de la personne qui l'avait fait jouir, ni de ce qu'il se passait dans son rêve. Ça devait être suffisamment aberrant pour que son cerveau décide de supprimer le tout, comme le faisait celui de Sherlock pour ne garder que les informations importantes. John eut un sourire amusé en se rappelant de la dernière méconnaissance de son ami sur la littérature. Il ne connaissait aucun classique, aucune œuvre littéraire, pas la moindre, et c'était cette inculture qui avait failli le mener droit dans le mur lors d'une de leurs enquêtes si le médecin n'avait pas été présent pour lui apporter les données manquantes à la résolution du problème.

L'eau chaude arriva. Il soupira de bien-être, se sentit laver et reposer. Il coupa bientôt, ressortit et grommela un juron en s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié la serviette sous le lavabo. Songeant un instant, il haussa les épaules, posa les pieds sur le tapis et se sécha vite fait les pieds avant de se diriger vers le tissu éponge parfumé à la lavande. Essuyé, il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et quitta la salle de bain en s'en retournant à sa chambre.

Il manqua de pousser un hurlement en découvrant quelqu'un dans le couloir, à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Sherlock !

Le détective pencha la tête sur le côté. Une lumière douce et chaude provenait de sa chambre, la porte entrouverte permettant d'illuminer partiellement le corridor. Il ne s'était pas changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, deux boutons étaient ouverts sur son torse pâle et il ne semblait pas avoir dormi.

-Tu m'as fait peur, balbutia John en agrippant des doigts sa serviette.

Le brun haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour pour fermer la porte de sa chambre. Le médecin fixa le panneau un long moment avant de secouer la tête – répandant des gouttelettes froides autour de lui – pour repartir vers sa propre chambre, n'essayant plus de comprendre le comportement de son colocataire.

Au moment de s'endormir il pensa que peut-être Sherlock l'avait entendu. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer et il poussa un faible soupir en se laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans la chambre en-dessous de celle de John Watson un détective consultant – le seul au monde – avait posé ses mains jointes en une prière (qui n'en était pas une) sous son menton et fixait un point invisible droit devant lui.

Un bip. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son cellulaire.

Reniflement dédaigneux. Report du regard sur le point invisible, expiration par le nez plus bruyante que celles d'avant.

_John._


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur le premier chapitre ! =)**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 2**

Ce fut le soleil, non le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, qui sortit John de son sommeil agité. Le médecin grogna en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, entendit un soupir et sentit le froid l'attaquer lorsque la couverture qui l'enveloppait comme un cocon fut brutalement et vicieusement retirée.

-John.

La voix grave de Sherlock résonna dans les oreilles du blond. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et encore tout ensommeillé. Que faisait donc son colocataire dans sa chambre ? Généralement il envoyait madame Hudson le réveiller ou il toquait suffisamment fort à sa porte en criant à en faire trembler les murs qu'il devait se lever. Pour une enquête ou des courses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda d'une voix pâteuse John en s'asseyant sur le lit, oubliant qu'il était en caleçon.

-Lestrade nous attend.

-Ah...

Bâillement plus ou moins masqué. Le détective quitta la chambre et John remarqua qu'il était déjà habillé de pied en cape, long manteau noir, écharpe bleue autour du cou, paré pour se rendre sur le lieu d'un nouveau crime.

-Je t'attends. Dépêche-toi le taxi est déjà là.

-Mais je n'ai même pas mangé ! s'écria le blond en se réveillant brusquement à la pensée de ne pas pouvoir boire son thé du matin.

-Eh bien tu te rattraperas dans un _Coffee Shop_, soupira avec exaspération le brun en secouant la main comme si c'était futile. Les morts n'attendent pas, John. Habille-toi !

John resta encore six secondes la bouche entrouverte avant la fermer sèchement et de se lever pour enfiler chemise, pantalon et pull tout en maudissant son « ami » de tous les noms et de tous les maux possibles. Il détestait lorsque Sherlock était comme ça ! Et puis, étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste alors qu'ils allaient sur le lieu d'un meurtre... La dernière enquête avait été pour un particulier – n'étant pas en lien de près ou de loin avec Moriarty – et elle avait quand même posé quelques soucis à Sherlock, n'augmentant que davantage son excitation pour trouver la solution.

Il rejoignit le brun dans le hall d'entrée, se prit son blouson en pleine figure et rouspéta à haute voix en le mettant, crachant presque au détective qu'il avait manqué de peu de se prendre la fermeture éclair dans l'œil. Il eut droit comme réponse à un simple haussement d'épaule et le plus grand fut dehors, à mi-chemin du taxi. John roula les yeux en retenant un soupir agacé et le suivit, se posant de sérieuses questions sur son compagnon de vie. Pourquoi était-il aussi... froid et distant ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, surtout pendant une enquête !

-Où a eu lieu le crime ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda John en s'asseyant à côté de Sherlock.

-Hyde Park, près de Bayswater. C'est tout ce que m'a dit Lestrade.

Ton sec, cassant. John fronça davantage les sourcils, cette fois inquiet par le comportement de son « collègue de travail ».

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sherlock ?

L'autre soupira, fixant un moment l'extérieur de Londres, son beau temps ne jouant pas sur le moral du détective.

-Ce n'est rien, grommela le brun en fermant les yeux. Rien du tout.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de tes mensonges Sherlock, lança innocemment le médecin en détournant le regard. Par deux fois ça a failli te coûter la vie.

_Et la mienne,_ songea amèrement John en pinçant les lèvres tandis que les épaules de son voisin se tendirent. Lui aussi avait dû le penser. Ou bien pensait-il au fait que ces deux fois Moriarty leur avait filé entre les doigts, même avec l'intervention de Mycroft. Il savait que cela irritait profondément Sherlock. Pourtant le détective ne faisait pas grand chose pour l'arrêter. _Ce serait comme mettre un frein à son engouement et laisser une porte grande ouverte sur le monde de l'ennui et du prévisible, _se dit John en jouant avec la fermeture de son blouson. Il décida d'envoyer un message à Sarah pour la prévenir qu'il serait indisponible aujourd'hui. _Si cela continue je risque vraiment de perdre mon travail. Ça ne sert à rien de le dire à Sherlock, il s'en moque bien ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait même content..._

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de Hyde Park. Peloton de police, badauds courants, mesures de sécurité et un camion de la BBC déjà en place. John sortit du taxi en laissant Sherlock régler la course (il l'avait bien mérité à ne rien vouloir lui dire) et s'avança vers le sergent Donovan qui les attendait près d'un véhicule émettant en continu ces lumières rouges et bleus attirant toujours plus de curieux.

-Ah ! vous voilà, souffla-t-elle en amenant un talkie-walkie à ses lèvres. Ils sont là inspecteur. Oui je vous les amène.

John la salua d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit par politesse. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à enquêter ensemble, ce n'était plus la peine de paraître hostile l'un envers l'autre. Bien sûr elle appelait toujours Sherlock par le doux sobriquet de « taré » (on ne changeait pas aussi aisément les bonnes habitudes) mais au moins évitait-elle les remarques du genre si c'était agréable pour John d'être le chien-chien d'un mec aussi insupportable que l'était Sherlock ou d'autres.

Ils furent emmenés donc sur la scène du crime. John fronça le nez à l'odeur de pourriture qui le cueillit quand ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres. Il ne put masquer son dégoût plus longtemps et porta une main à son nez. Certes il avait l'habitude des senteurs peu parfumées de la morgue et avait même dû accepté celles des égouts dans lesquels il avait pataugé avec Sherlock mais là... On aurait dit qu'on avait versé toute une décharge dans les environs. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui demeurait impassible mais avait froncé les sourcils. Comme quoi lui-même n'était pas insensible à toute cette puanteur.

-Voilà inspecteur, déclara Sally, un mouchoir plaqué sur le bas de son visage. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas je vais retourner à la voiture pour surveiller les environs avec Henry.

-Pas de souci, répondit Lestrade, un carré de tissu le protégeant en partie de l'odeur pestilentielle qui les entourait et les englobait. Content que vous soyez venu aussi rapidement Sherlock. On a un vrai taré sur les bras.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils et l'inspecteur souleva une branche de buisson à l'aide d'une canne tout en évitant de regarder. John se pencha comme son colocataire et sentit son sang se glacer. Une vague de nausée le prit et il se détourna rapidement en inspirant profondément, même avec l'odeur horrible qui s'insinuait dans ses narines. _Ce n'est pas la première mort violente que tu vois John, ressaisis-toi. Tu en as vues des pires aux combats, ce n'est pas le cadavre d'un gosse qui va te... Enfin un gosse quoi ! _

Il se retourna en fermant les poings et s'approcha d'Anderson qui avait le visage bien pâle. _Un vrai cachet d'aspirine... _

-Qu'avez-vous noter ? demanda-t-il tandis que Sherlock se penchait pour examiner le cadavre.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas joli. On lui a brisé la nuque après lui avoir ouvert le ventre. On a retrouvé le gros intestin, le foie et l'estomac dans un sac poubelle à côté du môme. La mort remonte à quatorze heures. D'après l'état des organes, ils sont restés à l'air plus de seize heures.

John ferma les yeux. _Quel monstre a pu... ?_

-J'imagine que vous connaissez son identité, marmonna Sherlock en se relevant pour se tourner vers Lestrade.

-James Wallace, soupira l'inspecteur en secouant la tête. On nous avait informé de sa disparition hier soir par sa mère. Il est bien allé à son cours de piano mais, sur le chemin de retour, le ravisseur a dû frapper.

-Comment pouvez-vous certifier que ce soit lui ? interrogea John en terminant de prendre des notes pour ranger son calepin dans la doublure de son manteau.

-Il a une cicatrice bien singulière au niveau de l'avant-bras. Brûlure au second degré due à une casserole d'eau bouillante qui lui est tombé dessus quand il avait quatre ans. Comme vous pouvez le constater...

John acquiesça et ne garda pas les yeux trop longtemps sur le cadavre. L'enfant avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche béante, comme s'il avait été surpris par quelque chose.

-Pourquoi nous avoir appelé alors si vous connaissez le nom de la victime et que la mort ne vous est nullement suspecte ? demanda doucement Sherlock en suivant Lestrade jusqu'à la rue bondée.

-Parce que nous n'avons aucune piste ! Voilà pourquoi. Pas d'empreintes, pas un cheveu, pas une trace ADN, rien ! On dirait que le meurtrier est un fantôme qui a lâché les restes d'un gosse et ses entrailles dans le premier buisson venu !

-Je n'en suis pas si certain, dit le détective avec un sourire en coin. Pour un lieu choisi au hasard il est drôlement bien entretenu vous ne croyez pas ?

-C'est Hyde Park en même temps, grinça Anderson en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi, vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit un dépotoir ?

-Ne soyez pas si grossier Anderson, répliqua le brun en secouant la main comme si une mouche l'ennuyait. Il n'y a vraiment rien qui vous a sauté aux yeux ?

Mouvements de négation presque synchronisés. Sherlock soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pourtant évident, enfin, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête comme s'il avait affaire à des idiots (ce qui était le cas selon lui). Pour quelqu'un qui a déposé un cadavre il s'y est pris avec minutie.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Pas une branche de cassée. Vous avez dû soulever le buisson et il était impeccable. Pas de traces au sol. Notre homme – ou votre monstre si vous préférez – a pris tout son temps pour placer le cadavre. De plus l'air surpris sur le visage du mort laisse entendre que le meurtrier a veillé à ce que l'expression s'imprègne pendant la rigidité cadavérique.

-Tu veux dire que l'assassin a passé plusieurs heures à maintenir les paupières ouvertes du môme ainsi que sa bouche ? s'exclama John en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Tout le monde le dévisageait avec horreur. Et pourtant le sourire de Sherlock ne disparaissait pas. _Je suis certain qu'il est content d'être tombé sur un mec encore plus dingue que Moriarty !_

Ce qui était le cas à la lueur malsaine brillant dans les prunelles grises du détective. John ne put réprimer le frisson qui le secoua tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le taxi pour aller interroger le témoin ayant découvert le cadavre du petit James Wallace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant d'entamer la lecture de ce chapitre je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont rassuré et qui ont donné leur avis sur le chapitre deux ! Étant ma première longue fic, ça m'angoisse un peu (oui j'angoisse pour trois fois rien mais bon je suis comme ça ^^') et donc je suis heureuse et soulagée de ne pas tomber dans le déjà lu (ou vu).**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 3**

Le témoin qui avait découvert l'enfant était un homme blanc, père de famille, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal dans la société. Fonctionnaire travaillant comme comptable pour une petite entreprise d'import-export, âgé de trente-sept ans, Daniel Petterson paraissait avoir pris une dizaine d'années par rapport au visage qu'il affichait sur sa carte d'identité, récemment refaite.

Il raconta d'une voix monocorde qu'il promenait son chien à Hyde Park aux alentours de sept heures du matin, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire toutes les semaines le même jour, quand son labrador avait été intrigué par quelque chose, et ce dès son entrée dans le parc.

-Il a foncé dès que je lui ai retiré la laisse, soupira l'homme en se passant une main sur son visage épuisé. Je l'ai appelé, et c'est un chien très obéissant normalement, mais là il a foncé et ne s'est pas arrêté avant d'avoir atteint le... le... le buisson.

Il hoqueta et porta ses doigts tremblants à ses yeux pour les masquer. John envoya une œillade sévère à Sherlock lorsqu'il le vit lever les yeux au ciel.

-L'odeur m'a d'abord surpris. Je croyais qu'un con avait balancé ses ordures ou un truc dans le genre.

Il ferma très fort les paupières et un spasme le secoua.

-C'était un véritable carnage ! Ce sang, ces entrailles laissées dans un sac plastique bien en évidence... Oh mon Dieu ! et cette expression ! Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ces yeux !

John acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres. Oui. Le petit James Wallace était allongé sur le dos, les pans de son ventre bien étirés sur les côtés, et sa tête brisée avait été placée soigneusement de telle sorte qu'elle fixait la personne arrivant derrière lui. Eux étaient arrivés par devant et donc avaient dû se pencher pour apercevoir l'air stupéfait du cadavre.

-Très bien, monsieur Petterson. A quelle heure avez-vous découvert le corps ?

-Il devait être aux alentours de sept heures cinq lorsque je vous ai appelé. Tenez...

Il sortit son téléphone portable de son survêtement, le tendit à Lestrade qui vérifia le journal du cellulaire. Il acquiesça, prit quelques notes.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre témoignage. Nous allons vous laisser, merci pour vos renseignements. John, pouvez-vous... ?

-Bien sûr inspecteur.

Il prit le bras du témoin, le força à se lever et le rassura sur le fait qu'il allait lui donner quelques médicaments pour qu'il puisse se relaxer. Quelques jours de repos ne seraient pas de trop non plus, ajouta-t-il en inscrivant la liste sur un morceau de papier.

-Vous devriez prendre aussi rendez-vous chez un psychologue, monsieur Petterson. Pour vous aider à oublier tout ça ou du moins à en limiter les effets psychologiques.

-Oui, oui, vous avez raison, chuchota le pauvre homme, pris de tremblements au niveau des mains. Dites vous allez le retrouver, hein ?

-Bien sûr monsieur Petterson.

_Avec Sherlock sur cette affaire, pour sûr qu'on va le retrouver._ John l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur et attendit que les portes se refermèrent pour s'en retourner au bureau de Lestrade. _Au moins a-t-il retrouvé son entrain et sa passion quand il y a un meurtrier en liberté, _se dit-il en soupirant. Le comportement de son ami le taraudait tout de même. Pourquoi donc être aussi... peu satisfait du coup de téléphone de Lestrade ? Ça n'avait pas de sens... Ce n'était pas normal, venant de la part de Sherlock. Était-ce Moriarty qui occupait toutes ses pensées ? Fort probable. _Comme à chaque fois, en fait. _

John les découvrit en pleine discussion. Sherlock semblait très en colère et disait qu'avec si peu d'informations il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour aider Lestrade et son équipe.

-Cherchez dans les connaissances du gosse ! Je n'en sais rien, faites votre boulot que diable ! Pour être pris entre son cours de piano et sa maison il n'y a pas quarante mille solutions. On l'attendait.

-Sherlock, il n'y avait que deux coins de rue qui séparaient le petit James de là où il vivait.

-Eh bien interrogez le voisinage ! Bon sang c'est encore dans vos cordes de penser à des choses basiques, non ?

-Sherlock tu vas trop loin, calme-toi.

John savait que ce n'était pas la mort du garçon qui rendait son colocataire ainsi. Non. C'était le fait qu'il n'ait pas davantage de données sur le meurtrier pour le coincer. _En même temps l'enquête vient tout juste de démarrer,_ songea le médecin en croisant les bras, soulagé de voir le détective reprendre un peu de contrôle sur soi. Ils ne pouvaient attendre qu'un prochain meurtre pour en savoir davantage sur les motifs de l'assassin. _Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un membre de sa famille qui lui a fait subir ces horreurs... mais pourquoi ? _

-Avez-vous prévenu la famille ? demanda Sherlock en baissant d'un ton.

-Oui. Lorsque nous allons faire l'autopsie nous les appellerons. Mon Dieu je n'ose imaginer la réaction des parents lorsqu'ils verront le visage de leur enfant !

-Qu'en est-il de la situation familiale, d'ailleurs ?

-Eh bien d'après le coup de fil que j'ai eu hier soir il n'y avait rien pour confirmer l'enlèvement et le meurtre d'un garçon de huit ans. La mère elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne rentrait pas. C'était un gamin tout à fait ordinaire.

-Il s'est peut-être laissé avoir par un bonbon, supposa timidement John en haussant les épaules. Ça arrive à n'importe quel gosse, même avec les consignes de sécurité.

-C'est tout à fait possible, maugréa Lestrade en se passant une main sur le visage. Nous allons interroger le voisinage et la famille, soupira-t-il en se levant. Peut-être avez-vous envie de venir questionner vous-même les parents, Sherlock ?

-Pourquoi pas. À défaut d'avoir une autre piste...

**oOo**

Le soir arriva. John, assis dans son fauteuil, observait la nuit commençant à tomber avec un doigt au-dessus de sa lèvre inférieure. Il réfléchissait.

_Moriarty ne serait pas assez tordu pour engager un meurtrier capable de faire ça. En même temps, lors du Grand Jeu, il avait bien demandé les services du Golem... Mais pourquoi un gosse bon Dieu ? Un môme de huit ans qui avait des bonnes notes à l'école, était charmant, poli et le petit garçon adorable parfait ? Bon sang mais pourquoi ? Et si ce n'est pas lui, qui ? Qui aurait assez de cran pour éviscérer un petit bonhomme, pour tenir son visage pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit figé dans une telle expression ? Qui ?_

Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Toute cette histoire l'avait épuisé.

_Ça ne sert à rien de se torturer les méninges dessus. Nous n'avons rien. Même les caméras de surveillance de Mycroft n'ont rien ! On voit bien James quitter son cours de piano, certes. Mais après il passe dans une rue non surveillée ! Et c'est là qu'à lieu le coup. _

Nouveau soupir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, allongé sur le canapé, un patch de nicotine sur l'avant-bras. Fixant le plafond, sourcils légèrement froncés. À la recherche d'un indice, d'un élément qui ferait pencher la balance en leur faveur. _Il va falloir qu'on patiente, on n'a pas d'autres choix que d'attendre. _Et cette attente déplaisait à John.

-Je vais commander, dit-il en se levant. J'imagine que tu ne prendras rien.

-Silence.

Grimace éloquente. John attrapa son cellulaire et quitta le salon pour téléphoner dans sa chambre. Et attendre sur son lit. Attendre que Sherlock abandonne l'idée de trouver quelque chose. Attendre de nouvelles informations de la part de Lestrade ou du frère de son ami. Attendre quelque chose. _Attendre un nouveau mort._ John ferma les yeux. Dire qu'il fallait attendre qu'une nouvelle vie soit torturée et détruite pour en savoir plus ! C'était un comble.

Il commanda chinois. Il n'avait pas envie d'autre chose. Et tant pis si Sherlock n'était pas satisfait. _De toute façon il ne va pas manger. _

Ainsi le médecin dîna seul dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il passa dans le salon pour prendre le journal du jour il observa Sherlock. _N'a pas bougé d'un centimètre._ Les sourcils étaient cependant bien plus froncés, des vagues creusaient son front. Ses doigts étaient croisés. _Il ne pense pas seulement à l'enquête,_ remarqua le blond en repartant. _D'autres faits l'ennuient. _

John s'endormit une heure plus tard tout habillé, la lumière allumée et le dos à la fenêtre.

Sensation de plénitude. D'être entier. Il se retrouva sur le dos. Il haleta. Son dos se cambra, son bras fit un arc de cercle et renversa la lampe qui s'écrasa sur le parquet. Gémissement plaintif déchirant le silence de la nuit. Vision floue et incertaine. Yeux qui s'écarquillèrent tandis que tout se faisait blanc et limpide. Lumineux. Bonheur écrasant. Râle montant pour disparaître au moment de la libération.

John ouvrit les paupières. Son cœur battant la chamade l'empêcha de respirer convenablement. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front ruisselant de sueur. Il tenta d'avaler une goulée d'air. Œsophage obstrué par le désir trop violent. Impossible de respirer.

-Calme-toi John.

La voix de Sherlock résonna dans sa tête. Il le vit, assis sur son lit, calme et serein, étranger à ce qu'il se passait en John. Sa main fraîche réconfortait le médecin mais il lui était impossible de respirer.

-Souffle. Lentement. Expire l'air de tes poumons.

John obéit. Il se laissa aller en arrière, trouva qu'il faisait bien trop chaud, se rendit compte qu'il étouffait. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au poignet de Sherlock, il bafouilla qu'il voulait retirer son pull. La sueur le rendait poisseux.

Le détective retira son haut en laine et le jeta. L'ancien soldat tomba sur le matelas en expirant brusquement, les battements de son cœur désordonnés envahissant son crâne comme le bruit des tambours. Yeux clos, il se détendit, ne faisant ni attention à sa main enlacée autour du poignet de Sherlock, ni au regard long et appuyé du brun sur lui.

-Désolé... si-si je t'ai inquiété... balbutia John sans vraiment se rendre compte de la teneur de ses paroles.

-Ce n'est rien. J'imagine que le corps retrouvé ce matin t'a un peu... chamboulé.

John acquiesça mollement. Non, ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait rêvé, pas le moins du monde. Justement, il aurait préféré rêver du petit garçon. Il avait vu un instant les iris grises, partant sur le vert clair. Il l'avait vu, ce regard fort, chaud, brûlant. Il l'avait ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et c'était ça qui l'avait sorti précipitamment de son songe.

Il grimaça. Le besoin d'une douche était vital à ce moment précis. Il avait besoin de se changer. Son érection avait diminué et il sentait avec horreur sa semence s'étaler au moindre mouvement. _Mon Dieu par pitié ne me dites pas que j'ai joui alors que Sherlock était dans la même pièce que moi !_ Le détective ramena son bras vers lui, se détachant de la faible poigne du médecin.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

-Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu as hurlé mon prénom. On aurait dit que tu te faisais torturer.

_Ouf. Rien de trop grave alors,_ songea avec soulagement le blond. Sherlock se leva, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se retira, laissant John dans sa tête et ses pensées mouvementées.

Arrivé dans sa chambre le brun s'appuya contre la porte et baissa les yeux. Mentir à son ami lorsqu'il sortait tout droit d'un rêve ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'avait ni envie de perdre John, ni envie de créer des complications entre eux alors qu'une enquête venait tout juste d'être entamée.

Il soupira faiblement. Il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires, vos avis, vos impressions ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! ^^-**

**On entre un peu plus dans l'horreur (oui désolée j'ai lu beaucoup trop de livres assez morbides pour faire quelque chose de plus... enfin de moins gore -_-') donc je vous préviens juste ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! =)  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 4**

John arqua un sourcil lorsqu'à dix heures trente-sept son téléphone sonna. Faisant patienter la jeune mère venant pour son fils ayant un petit rhume il s'éloigna en lançant un sourire désolé.

-Oui allô ? Vous avez du nouveau Lestrade ?

-On a un autre corps... souffla d'une voix rauque l'inspecteur. Je crois que vous devriez venir. L'autopsie a aussi révélé certains... indices.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien Lestrade ?

-Bon sang non ! On a affaire à un véritable monstre John ! Je vous attends à Hampstead Heath.

Il raccrocha. Le médecin regarda un moment son téléphone, les pensées filant sans qu'il puisse les approcher, puis il s'humecta les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux patients l'observant avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien docteur Watson ? demanda la mère.

-Oui, oui... Je vais vous prescrire les médicaments appropriés...

Il le fit dans un état second, puis accepta le chèque de la jeune femme et l'accompagna dans le couloir en ôtant sa blouse. Kate, la femme de l'accueil, le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Bon sang tout va bien John ? Vous êtes tout pâle !

-Oui, oui... Je dois y aller, une urgence Katie. Peux-tu prévenir Sarah et les autres que je ne peux pas assurer mon service aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, pas de souci John. C'est en rapport avec la découverte du petit garçon mutilé, hein ? Ils en ont parlé aux informations hier soir...

-Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne journée Kate.

Il fila en quatrième vitesse, enfilant son blouson pendant qu'il hélait un taxi. C'était le ton tremblant de Lestrade qui mettait John dans tous ses états. Il donna l'adresse et paya d'avance le chauffeur s'il arrivait en dix minutes à destination.

-Mais de quel côté je vous laisse monsieur ?

-Là où il y aura des voitures de police.

**oOo**

Badauds. Deux camions de chaînes télé. Policiers en agitation. John descendit du véhicule et fut aussitôt conduit à Lestrade par une Donovan très, très pâle. Elle refusa d'aller plus loin lorsqu'ils furent assez enfoncés dans le petit bois, secouant la tête comme une enfant récalcitrante et répétant qu'il était hors de question qu'elle revoit cela. John se demanda ce qui pouvait être pire que de voir un enfant mutilé et continua d'avancer, seul.

Sherlock était déjà sur les lieux. Mains dans les poches, il semblait dans ses pensées et regardait les feuilles mortes sans les voir. Il releva la tête et John fut surpris de voir presque les traits du détective se détendre imperceptiblement. _Est-il soulagé d'avoir quelque chose d'autre ou le simple fait que je sois là le rassure ? _Deux jours étaient passés depuis la découverte du jeune Wallace.

Deux nuits où John se réveillait toujours en sueur et à la limite de l'orgasme. Le médecin secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas.

-Qu'avons-nous ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock en s'approchant de lui.

-Un adolescent. Quinze ans. Vu les muscles de ses jambes il faisait du vélo ; il avait une bonne santé ; ne fumait pas ; il avait un chaton de quelques mois – regarde les griffures sur son bras – et il devait avoir une relation vu le suçon qu'il possède au-dessus de la clavicule.

-Et le corps, comment est-il ?

Le brun lui prit le bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à un chêne centenaire d'une taille assez imposante. Ils firent le tour et John sursauta en découvrant le nouveau cadavre.

Sherlock avait dû faire exprès de ne pas mentionner la vue peu aiguisée du garçon. L'ancien soldat se sentit très mal en voyant le sourire figé et horrible du jeune garçon – qui portait des bagues sur ses dents sanguines. C'était un rictus clownesque, affreux. La tête penchait de façon grotesque sur le côté et les courts cheveux blonds du garçon étaient sales, couvertes de feuilles mortes et de quelques branches comme un couvre-chef ridicule. Assis à même le sol, les jambes écartés en ciseau au-delà d'une souplesse humaine naturelle – _on les a forcé_ –, il était nu – comme James Wallace – et ses paumes étaient tournées vers le ciel.

John ferma les yeux. Même schéma que pour le premier. Ventre ouvert. Sherlock expliqua qu'en plus des mêmes organes déposés dans un carton de déménagement, le pancréas avait aussi été sorti à l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur son état ?

Le médecin lui jeta un long regard qui disait beaucoup de choses, puis il inspira et nota que la puanteur était moindre que celle qui avait entouré le corps du garçon. Il s'agenouilla, enfila des gants en latex et entama le travail. Il arqua un sourcil en se rendant compte d'un fait.

-Anderson n'est pas encore là ?

-Il nous attend à la morgue de l'hôpital de Barts. Pour l'autopsie avant que le corps ne soit emmené pour l'enterrement. Donc ? demanda-t-il comme s'il avait perdu énormément de temps.

-Une seconde...

John observa le cadavre. Puis il osa porter ses mains dessus pour approfondir l'examen. Les yeux crevés par les branches de lunettes roulèrent vers lui quand il pencha la tête sur le côté. Il déglutit difficilement et la mâchoire, brisée, s'ouvrit brusquement pour tomber près de la gorge. Surpris il tangua et ne put retenir un sursaut. Sherlock ne fit aucune remarque déplaisante et le blond lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Bien. Nuque brisée, comme pour James Wallace. Mâchoire fracturée, perte de six molaires. La mort remonte à... neuf heures. Quant aux organes sortis à l'air, je dirais dix, onze heures.

-Même mode opératoire donc.

-Oui. Pour les branches je n'en sais rien, si c'est avant ou après la mort... Il est onze heures huit à ma montre, donc le cadavre a très bien pu être placé quelques heures avant l'aube. L'humidité de la nuit peut jouer en notre défaveur.

Sherlock sortit son Blackberry pour faire quelques recherches météorologiques. John préféra garder ses yeux sur lui plutôt que sur les restes de l'adolescent assis juste à côté de lui. C'était l'image typique d'un film d'horreur et John n'appréciait que très peu les films de ce genre.

Le détective leva un instant ses iris vers lui, les reporta à l'écran de son portable et les releva aussitôt sur le blond en fronçant les sourcils, intriguant davantage son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il –

Le brun lui attrapa vivement la manche pour le tirer loin du cadavre. John écarquilla les yeux à ce geste plus qu'extraordinaire de la part de son colocataire et garda son regard sur lui en demandant ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Lestrade arriva vers eux en trottinant et s'étouffa en freinant dans les feuilles mortes.

John porta son attention sur le corps sans vie et manqua de défaillir. Là ça allait trop loin. Ils avaient dépassé les limites de l'humanité avec James Wallace, désormais ils avait dépassé celles de l'inhumain avec ce nouveau mort.

Un long serpent aux écailles vert kaki partant vers le jaune se balançait doucement de la bouche écartelée du cadavre. Sa tête formait un carré arrondi et ses yeux noirs observaient l'agitation autour de lui sans montrer beaucoup d'animosité. Il darda sa langue fourchue dans l'air, cligna des paupières et remonta le long du visage, son corps semblant danser sur la peau pâle.

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla Lestrade en titubant sur place.

John sentit son estomac se retourner. Il se retint de rendre son petit-déjeuner – ce n'était pas le premier mort qu'il voyait enfin ! – et se remit debout avec l'aide de Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il.

-Un serpent, John. Un taipan intérieur d'Australie dont le venin peut tuer un homme en quarante-cinq minutes.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda avec des yeux exorbités le médecin.

-J'ai fait une expérience sur les divers poisons des serpents et j'ai regardé leurs résultats. Cette espèce ne m'est pas inconnue.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Lestrade en se tournant vers le brun. Pourquoi mettre un serpent aussi dangereux dans le corps sans vie d'un adolescent ? Quel message veut nous passer le meurtrier ?

-Vous posez les bonnes questions inspecteur, sourit doucement le détective en retirant sa main du bras de John. Néanmoins elles sont un peu inutiles puisque les réponses sont évidentes. Le serpent est lié, dans la plupart des régions européennes, à la mort. J'imagine que l'assassin en a après quel –

Il se stoppa. John le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le cerveau de Sherlock. La bouche se ferma, pli froid au milieu de la glace composant son visage, et le rapide coup d'œil sur lui donna la réponse au blond. Un frisson le secoua.

-Il en a après quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? demanda Lestrade en les regardant tour à tour.

-Moi, soupira John en continuant de dévisager son ami. Évidemment. Mais si Anderson était arrivé avant il –

-Non John. Anderson est inutile et n'intéresse pas Moriarty.

-Comment peut-tu être sûr que ce soit lui ?

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il veut me terrasser en passant par toi. Il sait quel est mon point faible.

John hocha la tête. Il remarqua que les yeux du détective fixait le serpent avec une intense froideur. S'il avait pu tuer le reptile d'un seul coup d'œil ça aurait été avec ce calme et cette haine qui bouillait dans les moindres traits de Sherlock. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait exprimer autant de rage pour un animal.

Lestrade se racla la gorge et demanda à Sherlock s'il avait relevé des indices intéressants à propos de la victime. Le brun haussa les épaules en marmonnant ce qu'il avait vu puis déduit pendant que John retournait près du cadavre. Le serpent fut mis dans un aquarium par une équipe technique une dizaine de minutes plus tard, puis le corps fut embarqué dans une housse noire.

Le médecin avait les bras croisés dans le taxi et sentait toute l'hostilité que dégageait Sherlock, regardant l'extérieur du véhicule, une main soutenant son menton tandis que l'autre tenait son cellulaire. Ils étaient en route pour la morgue de Barts.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où le légiste Anderson les attendait. Le corps du petit James Wallace reposait sur la table d'auscultation. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, les fixaient tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce aseptisée. Nouveau frisson chez le blond qui détourna le regard et se concentra sur l'examen que faisait Anderson.

-Nous avons retrouvé un objet dans la gorge. Tenez, le voici.

Il tendit une pochette plastique à Sherlock. John fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant, ne tenant pas compte de sa proximité avec le détective.

C'était une petite croix en or rattachée à une chaîne du même métal. John pencha la tête sur le côté : que pouvait signifier la croix ? Le seul rapport qu'il voyait avec le serpent convergeait vers la Bible, la religion, le péché originel. Rien d'autre. Mais c'était trop évident, trop facile. Ce n'était pas assez tordu de la part de Moriarty. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Quelle serait donc la véritable signification alors ?

-Et donc ? demanda sèchement le brun.

-Donc voilà. Nous l'avons passé au polilight et il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque ADN sur cette croix, expliqua Lestrade en soupirant. Peut-être avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de l'homme qui fait tout ça, vous qui le côtoyez fréquemment.

John eut une grimace et haussa les épaules. Ce que faisait une croix enfoncée dans le gosier d'un enfant, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était Sherlock qui arrivait à se rapprocher du fonctionnement cérébral de leur ennemi de toujours, pas lui !

Le détective reposa le plastique en reniflant dédaigneusement, l'indice ne lui apportant strictement rien. Pourtant John vit bien la petite lueur d'intérêt briller dans les iris grises de son colocataire. Il ne retint pas son soupir, se disant que cela allait être encore long jusqu'au prochain meurtre.

-Je n'ai strictement rien à apporter à cette affaire, dit Sherlock en balayant l'air de la main, irrité. À quoi bon m'appeler pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Une croix, certes, et alors ? L'enfant était catholique, ça c'est tout de suite remarqué chez ses parents ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué je suppose ?

-Sherlock, soupira John en posant une main sur son bras. Je vois bien que ça t'énerve de ne pas avoir plus de preuves mais ne va pas trop loin non plus.

Le détective lui lança un regard noir et fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. Le médecin ne lui courut nullement après, il préférait le laisser bouder dans son coin à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment tandis que lui allait tout simplement retourner à ses consultations.

-Vous me tenez au courant sur le nouveau corps ? dit-il en s'en allant vers la sortie.

-John !

L'appel le stoppa. Il lança un regard étonné à l'inspecteur.

-Soyez prudents. Tous les deux.

Le visage sérieux de l'homme lui donna un frisson. Il acquiesça, un peu crispé, et s'en alla en déglutissant. _Pourvu que l'on s'en sorte tous..._ Il ne comprit pas vraiment le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en arrivant dehors. _Sherlock est assez grand pour faire ce que bon lui semble. _Mais cette sensation désagréable qui le prenait si fort ne s'envola pas, même lorsqu'il arriva sur son lieu de travail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci encore à tous et toutes pour vos avis ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! =D  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 5**

John poussa un soupir exaspéré en se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? À quoi jouait Moriarty, sincèrement ?

Il avait passé la soirée à faire des recherches sur les divers symboles qu'avait laissé le meurtrier au creux des gorges des deux cadavres. La croix avait du sens : elle pouvait signifier le « gibet » ou la « potence ». La sentence de mort. Tout comme le serpent, aucun souci de ce point de vue là. Cependant la plupart des personnes étaient certaines sur le fait que le reptile s'apparentait aussi au sexe, particulièrement à celui de l'homme. _Avec lui autant accepter toutes les possibilités... Sherlock me l'a rabâché un nombre incalculable de fois. Même la théorie la plus folle peut s'avérer être la plus juste. _Il referma la page web et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son ordinateur. Une heure et trois minutes du matin. Heureusement que Sarah avait bien voulu lui accorder un jour de congé à cause de l'enquête, il se serait mal vu soigner ses malades après une journée pareille.

Le nom de la seconde victime était tombée : Oliver Amber. Il aurait dû aller à son cours de natation la veille et le professeur s'était inquiété de ne pas avoir reçu de messages de sa part. « Il a toujours l'habitude de prévenir quand il ne peut pas venir. C'est un bon petit, ça fait plus de sept ans que je le connais ! » lui avait rapporté l'inspecteur quand il était passé à Baker Street.

Sa mère était décédée suite à un accident de moto, son père travaillait comme professeur de philosophie au King's College London. Lestrade était allé lui porter la sombre nouvelle. Oliver était un gentil garçon, rapportant de bonnes notes, attentif en cours et prenant soin de son corps. _Encore quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait au monde et qui paye une note injuste, _songea le médecin en secouant la tête. Selon le rapport d'Anderson on lui avait bien planté les branches de ses propres lunettes _ante-mortem_. Les entrailles avaient été sorties avant la mort. _Souffrances. Peines. Torture. Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Le serpent était là pour moi, Sherlock en est certain. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si le serpent avait été là... pour véhiculer un message ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit là dans le but, _l'unique_ but de me tuer ! Le meurtrier n'aurait pu prévoir cela ! Moriarty non plus ! _

_ Sauf s'il a un de ses agents dans la police... Mais non, ça m'étonnerait. _

_ Quoique..._

John ferma les yeux en se frottant le dessus de la lèvre supérieure. _Moriarty en serait capable, finalement. Placé un pion, une taupe, dans Scotland Yard. Mais même ! ça ne colle pas ! Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'Anderson serait à la morgue alors que le cadavre a été déposé à cinq heures du matin dans Hampstead Heath ? Impossible._

_ Sauf si, comme Mycroft, il a la mainmise sur le système informatique et peut voir l'agenda d'Anderson ou ses mails._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Sherlock n'était toujours pas rentré. John avait dîné seul – pour ne pas changer depuis le début de l'enquête – et s'était ensuite penché sur son ordinateur. Il attrapa son portable, regarda sa messagerie. Rien. Il leva ses iris au plafond, se demandant ce que fabriquait son ami. Certes Sherlock pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, cependant John s'inquiétait pour lui. _Depuis le Grand Jeu de Moriarty il n'a cessé de mettre sa vie en jeu. La dernière fois que nous avons été en contact avec ce criminel il m'a laissé derrière ! Il m'a menti. Pourquoi n'essaye-t-il donc pas de me faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Et puis il n'agit pas comme d'habitude, en ce moment... Ce n'est pas normal. _

Il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Pas lents montant les escaliers après le froissement du manteau accroché à la patère. John se redressa et vit Sherlock apparaître sur le seuil du salon. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal. Toujours aussi froid, impassible, au-dessus de tout.

John ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas demander au brun s'il allait bien il se ferait envoyer bouler aussitôt ! Et il ne voulait pas lui demander ce qu'il avait fait car Sherlock était assez grand pour avoir une vie intime.

Il préféra donc ne rien dire et s'attira un regard curieux sur sa personne.

-Tu n'es pas encore couché ? envoya Sherlock tout en allant en cuisine.

-N'arrive pas à dormir.

-Lestrade m'a envoyé le compte-rendu de son interrogatoire chez les Amber.

-Tu en as déduit quoi ?

-Qu'au vu de ce qu'on a le prochain cadavre aura entre vingt et trente ans. J'imagine qu'il sera comme les deux personnes précédentes : gentil, adorable, travailleur acharné, un peu sportif, famille aux normes convenables. Bref, presque n'importe qui dans la rue de nos jours.

John acquiesça en pivotant ses yeux bleu, gris vers la cheminée où un feu couvait sous les bûches à moitié noircies.

-Ou peut-être que le meurtrier a déjà la troisième personne...

-Impossible. Tout se passe dans un délai de moins de douze heures à peu près.

-Mais ça ne coïncide pas avec les horaires _post-mortem_, lança le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est un fait, remarqua Sherlock avec un sourire. Et donc ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Eh bien... Peut-être que ceux qui remarquent les disparitions n'appellent pas tout de suite lorsqu'ils remarquent l'absence de la victime.

-Et que le tueur est très habile, ajouta le brun en revenant dans la cuisine, ses manches relevées et deux patchs posés sur l'avant-bras droit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il exerce : il ne teste pas. Il a l'habitude de le faire. Il les tue lentement, les torture physiquement, puis lorsque le cœur ne bat plus il effectue la figure mortuaire, passant plusieurs heures à attendre que la rigidité cadavérique se mette en route et il peut terminer de façonner ses poupées.

-Des poupées ?

-Oui, bien sûr, lâcha le détective comme si c'était banal. Tu n'as pas vu leur positionnement ? Leur sourire ? La façon dont chacun penchait la tête, le cou disloqué permettant une meilleure rotation ?

John roula les yeux dans les orbites. Dieu que c'était ignoble !

-Le meurtrier laisse derrière lui ses « créations ». Il prend son temps pour les placer, il joue avec.

-Et les organes en dehors du corps ?

-Rite funéraire égyptien.

-Oh ! s'exclama John, comprenant soudainement. Mais seuls les organes permettant la digestion ont été retirés !

Sherlock acquiesça lentement. Il mit ses mains en prière, posa ses doigts sur sa bouche et fixa le feu commençant à mourir dans l'âtre face à lui.

-Oui.

Il ne rajouta rien et John se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever en grimaçant. Il était resté assis trop longtemps dans ce fauteuil.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas faire le rite funéraire en entier ? Pourquoi ne pas faire les choses correctement ?

-Peut-être le meurtrier n'a-t-il pas envie de faire cela. Il nous fait comprendre qu'il se moque de la condition humaine : les hommes sont des poupées entre les mains d'autres hommes, plus influents et donc plus forts. Nous sommes faibles les uns envers les autres.

-Mais les entrailles hors du corps... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que le système digestif vient faire dans ce message ?

-Il nettoie ses poupées. Peut-être lit-il quelque chose dans leurs intestins.

-Pardon ?

-L'empyromancie. L'art divinatoire de lire l'avenir dans les entrailles des animaux.

Sherlock donnait une donnée comme un professeur à son élève. Il n'était même pas excédé. Il regardait fixement les flammes sans montrer une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Perdu dans un flot de pensées.

-Il... lit l'avenir... dans les entrailles de ses victimes ?

-Du moins croit-il lire quelque chose là-dedans. Peut-être. Après tout il a jeté les organes pêle-mêle dans un sac poubelle. Il ne cherche peut-être qu'à faire souffrir ses victimes, tout simplement.

-Sherlock.

Le détective sembla revenir à la réalité et tourna la tête vers John. Celui-ci montrait un air grave, très sérieux.

-Tu ne me caches rien n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils. John secoua la tête, lui dit que ce n'était rien et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le médecin soit enfermé dans sa chambre le détective ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts.

Il se concentra sur toutes les informations qu'il avait récolté depuis le début de l'enquête. Premier mort : James Wallace. Hyde Park. Huit ans. Croix enfoncée dans le gosier. Second mort : Oliver Amber. Hampstead Heath. Quinze ans. Pancréas en moins. Yeux crevés. Serpent extrêmement vénéneux dans l'œsophage. Bible. Religion. Sherlock ouvrit les paupières. La prochaine victime aurait une pomme enfoncée dans la gorge. Évident. Prévisible. Cela confirmerait alors ses doutes. Il fronça les sourcils.

John.

Il resta longtemps dans le canapé. Le feu n'avait laissé que des braises encore rougeoyantes. Il entendit un grincement du lit au-dessus de lui. Se levant, il jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone portable qu'avait laissé John derrière lui, sur la table. Aucun message. Il eut un sourire puis se dirigea vers l'étage et s'arrêta près de la porte. Un gémissement fort résonna de l'autre côté. Sa main tourna la poignée sans hésitation et il entra dans la chambre de son colocataire. Ses yeux pivotèrent derechef vers la silhouette cambrée sous la couette. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait mis autant les pieds dans l'espace privée de son ami.

Il s'approcha du lit, jeta un coup d'œil aux rideaux tirés puis s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Il porta une main à l'épaule de John et ce dernier poussa un cri, bref et fort, dans lequel transperçait un désir intense. Le brun se pencha un peu, vit les traits crispés du médecin. Il le secoua légèrement, puis plus fort. Comme il l'avait fait pour les nuits précédentes. C'était presque devenu une habitude.

Les paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux yeux gris embrasés par l'excitation. Le souffle rapide et haché de John brisa un peu le silence de la nuit et il remarqua l'ombre de Sherlock près de lui.

-Je t'ai encore réveillé ? souffla-t-il avec difficultés.

-Je n'étais pas encore couché. Tu devrais prendre un somnifère John.

-Je suis désolé, maugréa l'autre en se relevant. Je fais des rêves bizarres en ce moment.

-J'ai pu constater, oui.

Sherlock ne se releva pas. Il vérifia que la respiration de John soit calmée pour quitter le lit, mains dans les poches de son jeans.

-Sherlock...

-Mh ?

-Je ne dis rien de fâcheux au moins ? demanda d'une voix basse et un peu rauque John.

Le détective le regarda un moment puis secoua ses boucles brunes.

-Non John. Tu ne dis rien.

Il sortit de la chambre, redescendit l'escalier et ferma la porte de son lieu privé en écoutant quelques minutes plus tard les pas de son ami aller dans la salle de bain. Un rituel désormais. Cela resterait un rituel jusqu'à ce que John accepte la raison de ces rêves érotiques.

Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock décide ou non d'intervenir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour ce petit retard ! Sachez que vos avis me font toujours autant plaisir, que je vous remercie toujours autant et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! =)  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 6**

John eut un sursaut involontaire lorsque le vrombissement de son cellulaire secoua la poche de son blouson. Il plongea ses doigts dans le vêtement, retira l'appareil et ne fut même pas surpris de voir le numéro de Lestrade s'afficher sur l'écran. Vingt-quatre heures étaient passées depuis le meurtre d'Oliver Amber.

Il décrocha et reposa la bouteille de lait en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tant pis pour les courses de Sherlock, elles pouvaient bien attendre !

-Allô Lestrade ? Vous avez du nouveau ?

-Sherlock m'avait fait part de ses intuitions sur la prochaine victime et il ne s'est pas trompé... soupira l'inspecteur à l'autre bout du fil. Pouvez-vous venir jusqu'à Wormwood Scrubs Park ?

-Bien sûr ! J'arrive.

-Cela risque de vous choquer, je vous préviens...

Lestrade raccrocha. John sauta dans le premier taxi venu, indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur et s'enfonça dans son siège en expirant bruyamment.

Le peu d'indices (le manque d'indices oui) que laissaient le meurtrier les empêchaient, autant lui et Sherlock que l'équipe de Scotland Yard, d'avancer et d'aller sur un quelconque lieu pour approfondir l'enquête. Ils avaient émis l'hypothèse du chauffeur de taxi mais Sherlock l'avait réfuté vivement. « L'assassin place ses victimes au petit matin, avait-il dit dans le bureau de Lestrade. Il attend que quelqu'un de l'extérieur, qui a l'habitude de passer par le même chemin, voit le changement et prévienne la police après la découverte du corps. Le chien et son maître ont trouvé celui du garçon ; la fille qui fait son jogging, celui de l'adolescent. Peut-être l'assassin a-t-il été vu par les habitués du parc mais personne ne nous a appelé pour nous prévenir d'un fait qui sorte de l'ordinaire. »

John fit la moue en se remémorant cette discussion.

-Peut-être est-il lui aussi un habitué ? avait-il suggéré en relisant ses notes.

-Ou peut-être se déplace-t-il avec le corps sans que cela ne pose des questions aux aveugles qui sillonnent le parc, avait répliqué le détective consultant en prenant un air agacé. Il est malin. Il ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui ; il prend son temps pour déposer le cadavre ; il se balade même avec sous les yeux de tous !

-Mais c'est impossible, avait soufflé Lestrade en portant une main à son visage. Comment peut-il passer avec un môme de huit ans tout nu sous le bras et un sac poubelle rempli d'organes dans l'autre ?

-Réfléchissez. C'est pourtant simple.

-Tu veux dire que – ?

-Oui John. Il les habille et de telle façon qu'il passe inaperçu. Puis il se met à l'écart et installe son théâtre. Peu de personnes se baladent dans le parc à cinq heures du matin.

_Il les habille et les fait passer pour des compagnons de vie de tous les jours. Mais nous n'avons rien retrouvé dans les environs, même pas Sherlock qui a pourtant sillonné les poubelles et a posé des questions à ses amis les sans foyers. Notre tueur sait ce qu'il fait, il a tout préparé à l'avance. Mais pourquoi ?_

Le taxi s'arrêta près du parc. Toujours autant de monde, toujours autant de flics. John descendit après avoir payé et s'en alla voir Sherlock qui l'attendait près de Donovan sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'échangent un mot. Le brun avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, la noire toujours aussi pâle. John s'approcha en appelant son ami, vit les épaules s'affaisser légèrement et rencontra les prunelles grises de son colocataire. Agacement. Irritation.

Et puis autre chose. Comme si_ cette affaire le perturbe. Sherlock n'arrive pas à résoudre cette enquête. Et puis nous sentons tous deux qu'il y a une finalité. Que ce sera bientôt fini._

-Nous allons devoir y aller sans le sergent, grommela le détective en s'avançant vers l'entrée du parc. Elle a vomi son petit-déjeuner en voyant le cadavre.

-Si vous étiez normal, vous auriez réagi pareil ! s'écria d'une voix pâteuse la femme derrière eux.

John écarquilla les yeux. Sherlock ricana à cette phrase, haussa les épaules et quitta le chemin blanc pour s'aventurer entre les arbres.

-Être normal n'a aucune signification. Ne prends pas cet air surpris, John.

-On ne dit pas ce genre de choses en société, même en étant flic. _Surtout_ en étant flic, marmonna le médecin en talonnant son ami. Et le pire est que tu la laisses dire !

-Gâcher ma salive pour elle ne me mènera à rien. De plus je sais que j'aurais un peu plus de retenue qu'elle sur la scène du crime.

Le blond acquiesça pensivement et manqua de peu de rentrer dans Sherlock, qui s'était arrêté brusquement. Le brun lui lança une œillade en coin qui fut reçue avec un froncement de sourcils intrigué et le détective s'humecta les lèvres, comme pris de court.

-Hum, John... Sache que je ne t'en voudrais pas si...

-On a tendance à oublier que j'ai été un soldat par le passé, marmonna l'autre en dépassant Sherlock. Je survivrai.

-John !

Il dépassa le noisetier et s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle. Aucune odeur ne vint l'assaillir ; néanmoins l'estomac de John se retourna tout de même et il dut porter une main à sa bouche, fermer les yeux et attendre un long moment avant de faire passer la nausée violente qui le prenait à la gorge.

Il s'approcha de Lestrade qui discutait à voix basse avec Anderson. Le légiste avait enfilé ses gants mais ne s'était pas encore avancé vers le cadavre pour faire les premières analyses. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et l'inspecteur salua le médecin d'un mouvement de tête.

-Vous avez une idée de l'identité de la personne ?

-Harry Taylor. Vingt-six ans. Un jeune prodige en école de médecine. Il faisait des études à Barts. Un article dans le _Lancet_ parle de lui et de ses récentes découvertes, déclara Sherlock en rangeant son Blackberry. Il a disparu hier soir sans raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien... oui, c'est cela, soupira Lestrade en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Le problème est que la signalisation de sa disparition n'est pas datée d'hier soir.

-Comment ça ?

-Cela fait une semaine qu'il a disparu.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils tandis que John le dévisageait avec stupeur. Cela n'était pas dans les « habitudes » du meurtrier. John baissa les yeux et les posa sur le cadavre plus loin, adossé à un tronc mort. _L'assassin avait prévu depuis le départ de le capturer. Pire : de lui infliger cela. Il avait prévu ce cadavre là depuis le départ !_

Soudainement le médecin écarquilla les yeux en stoppant la rédaction de ses notes. Harry Taylor. Vingt-six ans. Médecine. Barts. _Impossible..._

Sherlock soupira.

-Je crois que tu commences à comprendre.

-Mais... Mais ce n'est pas possible... C'est trop de coïncidences d'un coup... Ça ne peut pas être ça Sherlock ! s'exclama l'ancien soldat en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer. Quand as-tu – ?

-Depuis le deuxième meurtre.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda l'inspecteur en s'approchant. Sur quoi avez-vous mis la main, Sherlock ?

-Je viens de comprendre ces morts... souffla John en passant une main sur son visage. Le serpent, la croix... Je viens de comprendre.

Il se détourna pour aller vers le corps. Il s'agenouilla, enfila les gants en latex que lui tendait Anderson et souffla par le nez.

Harry Taylor le fixait avec des orbites vides. _On a utilisé une cuillère pour les lui retirer, puis on a tranché le nerf optique avec un scalpel._ Son sourire – _cet horrible sourire forcé et clownesque !_ – dévoilaient des gencives en sang. Mâchoires brisées. Dents arrachées. Il attrapa la tête en posant ses doigts sur les amygdales et la partie inférieure tomba, se décrochant pour atterrir dans le ventre sans entrailles.

-Excusez-moi, souffla John en ne cachant pas son dégoût.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit la pomme. Entière. Toute rouge à cause du sang. Enfoncée de force dans le pharynx.

-Je suis certain d'une chose, grinça Anderson en s'avançant vers lui. La pomme lui a été enfoncée pendant qu'il vivait encore. Les yeux ont été retirés _post-mortem_.

John approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Qu'avez-vous compris John ? demanda Lestrade après avoir essayé d'obtenir la réponse de la part de Sherlock.

Le médecin se tourna vers son ami. Il fixait le cadavre, dents serrées et paupières plissées. John comprit que Sherlock ne pourrait pas dire à haute voix ce qu'il craignait. Ce qu'il savait depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être avancerait-il ses théories et ses déductions, mais pas pour le moment. Il contenait sa colère, en ce moment même.

-C'est signé Moriarty, soupira le blond en se relevant. C'est avec ce mort que j'ai compris. Tout a été orchestré... pour moi.

-Ne soyez pas si égocentrique, siffla Anderson en secouant la tête.

-Pourtant c'est le cas. J'ai fait des études à Barts. J'ai reçu mon titre de docteur en médecine à vingt-six ans. Le serpent sur le corps d'Oliver Amber était pour moi. L'assassin espérait que je me fasse mordre, sans nul doute. Toutes ces morts veulent signifier quelque chose : la mienne.

-Et vous pensez que le petit James Wallace... ?

-Oui. Pour attirer notre attention, lança Sherlock en se plaçant à côté de John. La mort des enfants attire toujours l'attention des adultes. Pour ma part je m'en fiche mais John réagirait. Il voudrait retrouver le « monstre », comme vous le dites, qui a fait de telles horreurs sur un gosse. N'ai-je pas raison ? demanda-t-il au médecin.

L'autre acquiesça, pâle comme un linge.

-James Wallace représente l'enfance de John. J'imagine que son histoire ressemble trait pour trait à la tienne.

-Oui...

-Il est aussi le début de l'identité de John.

-Comment cela ? demanda Lestrade.

-C'est pourtant évident !

Sherlock sortit son portable. Il tapota quelques touches, puis montra l'écran.

« James Wallaces »

« Oliver Amber »

« Harry Taylor »

-Ce sont les noms des victimes du tueur, déclara lentement Lestrade en jetant un coup d'œil à Sherlock et brusquement son visage s'éclaira. Oh ! bon sang... !

-Je savais que cela vous sauterait aux yeux ainsi, dit dans un sourire Sherlock. Vu ainsi la première lettre des trois prénoms mis à la ligne les uns en-dessous des autres donnent le début de « John ». De même que pour celles des noms de famille qui forment le début de « Watson ». Nul doute que pour parfaire le tout la quatrième victime aura un prénom commençant par un « N » et un nom débutant par un « S ».

-Bon Dieu ! s'exclama Lestrade en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

-Mais que fera-t-il du « O » et du « N » restant dans Watson ? demanda John en rangeant son bloc-notes.

-Cela, je n'en sais rien, soupira le détective en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous restèrent silencieux. Sherlock remarqua qu'il venait de recevoir un sms et l'ouvrit tandis que son ami regardait le corps sans vie et torturé.

« Finalement _Johnny Boy_ a compris. Mais vous, arriverez-vous à le sauver à temps ? M. »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au médecin. Il rencontra l'air douloureux sur le visage tiré du blond.

-Il ne faut plus que quelqu'un meure, Sherlock, souffla-t-il, épuisé. Attrapons le tueur. Ne joue plus.

Le détective eut envie de dire quelque chose mais détourna le regard et acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres.

**Et voilà ! Un chapitre certes plus court. Au fait le quotidien _The Lancet_ est une revue sur la médecine ! ^^ Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de recherches que j'effectue sur internet pour cette histoire ! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à tous et toutes ! ^^ Vos encouragements, vos compliments, vos avis : que de plaisir et d'émotions en les lisant ! =D**

**Un chapitre plus soft, une avancée certaine vers une fin... qui arrivera bientôt. ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! =)  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 7**

La personne ayant trouvé le cadavre du jeune Harry Taylor était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux en amande et à la peau légèrement bronzée, répondant au nom de Rose McCallen. Une belle femme avec un corps gracieux qui travaillait chez un taxidermiste dans le nord de Londres. Elle avait l'habitude, pendant son jour de congé, d'aller au parc et de se promener, prendre des photos ou lire un bon roman à l'ombre des arbres.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a alerté ? demanda Lestrade en faisant tourner son stylo autour de son pouce.

-Je... Je venais de manger... balbutia la pauvre femme encore sous le choc. J'allais me promener dans ce petit bois pour digérer et pour respirer un peu loin de... de la circulation de tous les jours... et je-je l'ai vu... ! sanglota-t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage.

-Vous avez donc prévenu la police ? Avez-vous vomi en voyant cela ?

-Ou-Oui... J'en suis désolée...

-Ce n'est rien, madame McCallen.

-Ma-mademoiselle, souffla-t-elle en tentant un sourire.

John baissa les yeux pour regarder la pointe de ses chaussures. Sherlock, debout à côté de lui, dévisageait la témoin en gardant son éternelle impassibilité réfléchie.

-Merci, mademoiselle McCallen, se reprit l'inspecteur en se levant. Le sergent Donovan va vous raccompagner.

-M-Merci. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour attraper ce-ce monstre, monsieur.

-Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour lui mettre la main dessus.

John suivit du regard les deux jeunes femmes quitter l'étage. Il entendit son colocataire renifler et releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle est à ton goût, lança le détective comme si ce n'était rien.

-Sherlock... soupira le médecin en secouant la tête.

-Tu devrais lui courir après pour lui proposer un rendez-vous.

-Ce n'est pas d'un rendez-vous avec une femme dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, gronda le blond en se passant une main sur le visage. Arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais par cœur, Sherlock, c'est agaçant.

-Je te connais par cœur, John.

-Je ne crois pas, non...

-Prouve-le moi, alors.

Le blond arqua un sourcil surpris en se confrontant aux prunelles métalliques de son ami et « collègue de travail ». Il n'était pas sérieux ?

Si, il l'était. À un point qui en devenait gênant...

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des enfantillages, lâcha-t-il en ramenant son observation sur ses chaussures. Il y a un tueur à mes trousses qui se débrouille merveilleusement bien pour ne nous laisser aucun indice... mis à part un jeu de piste en rapport avec la religion.

-Là aussi je pense qu'il t'est destiné, dit doucereusement Sherlock en tournant la tête.

John fronça les sourcils, se redressa pour poser son dos contre le dossier de la chaise en plastique et porta de nouveau ses yeux sur le détective.

-Pardon ? Mais en quoi suis-je concerné par la religion ?

-La croix désigne la potence. Le serpent, le mal frappeur. La pomme, le fruit interdit, le péché originel. Néanmoins cette dernière symbolique peut être considérée comme fausse et erronée, puisque le fruit change en fonction des interprétations.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu n'es pas –

-La pomme pourrait donc plus vouloir signifier l'acte sexuel, comme le serpent de Freud.

-Sherlock comment – ?

-Wikipédia. Ainsi Moriarty doit avoir une idée des rêves que tu fais en ce moment.

John ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Sherlock ne le regardait pas, il était penché sur son Blackberry et tapait avec frénésie les touches de son cellulaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire... ?

-Je le répéterai si tu en as vraiment besoin, mais pas ici. Nous rentrons.

-Sherlock... !

Mais le brun était déjà en route pour l'ascenseur. Le médecin resta un moment bouche bée, puis se leva enfin en l'appelant et se lança à ses trousses, gêné et furieux en même temps.

Toute cette histoire le surpassait. Comment Moriarty pouvait-il être au courant de ses rêves ? Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible ! Il n'y avait aucune trace, aucun lien, absolument rien pour dire au criminel consultant qu'il faisait le même rêve érotique chaque nuit en compagnie d'un autre homme !

Car oui. John Watson avait enfin accepté cette bouleversante vérité. Ces songes sensuels qui lui donnaient une érection chaque fois mémorable étaient en compagnie d'un individu du même sexe que lui. John n'avait jamais pris la peine d'essayer avec quelqu'un du même bord que lui. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Il acceptait absolument l'homosexualité (la preuve avec sa sœur) mais il n'avait jamais envisagé d'en être...

Il préféra aussi garder le silence dans le taxi les ramenant à Baker Street. Il lut pendant ce temps les messages de Sarah, lui demandant d'être prudent, puis prit le temps de lui répondre que tout allait bien et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter tout en sentant le regard de Sherlock sur lui.

-Je t'avais dit que cela ne marcherait jamais avec elle.

John haussa les épaules. Il se moquait bien de son échec avec la jeune femme en ce moment ! Comme il avait complètement laissé filer la témoin de la troisième victime, ne se souciant nullement de sa beauté mais de sa santé.

-Je sais, répondit-il alors en rangeant son portable.

-Je te laisse régler, j'ai laissé mon porte-feuille sur la table de la salle à manger.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et sortit le sien en pinçant les lèvres. Sherlock et sa lubie de laisser l'essentiel derrière soi pour profiter de celui d'autrui... !

Dans le hall il retira son blouson et monta l'escalier pour aller en cuisine leur préparer un bon thé chaud. Le détective était déjà sur le canapé, l'ordinateur de John sur les cuisses, pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier tout en lisant attentivement les informations défilant sur l'écran.

-Comment as-tu su ? demanda John en regrettant aussitôt sa question.

-Tu as dû constater par toi-même que je suis venu te voir chaque fois que tu rêvais un peu trop bruyamment. J'ai joué sur le cauchemar et ça a parfaitement fonctionné. Ainsi cela ne te gênait pas plus que ça et toi, ainsi que ta conscience, étaient parfaitement tranquilles.

-Je faisais des bruits aussi suggérés ?

John se ficha de sa voix blanche comme il se moqua de la crispation de ses doigts sur le rebord de l'évier, attendant que l'eau bouille pour qu'il puisse la verser dans les tasses.

-Oui, répondit simplement Sherlock.

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur sa bouche dû au ton bas de son ami.

-Comment pourrait-il être au courant ? Moriarty ?

-Il doit avoir une taupe à Scotland Yard et probablement dans le réseau de Mycroft.

-Pardon ? Comment cela ?

-Je dirai même qu'il a une taupe dans l'équipe du médecin légiste au Yard, dit d'un air songeur le brun. Oui. Ce jeune assistant me titillait depuis le début, je pense qu'il ne serait pas de trop de prévenir Lestrade.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda John, perdu, en entrant dans le salon, les sourcils froncés.

-Anderson a un assistant qui vient souvent sur le terrain, grommela Sherlock, comme si cela lui en coûtait de devoir dire ce qu'il pensait. Il s'appelle Andy Derkins, a vingt-neuf ans, s'est mis récemment à porter des lentilles pour mieux séduire Lestrade et a un léger tic de la joue lorsqu'Anderson lui donne des ordres. Pour aller au plus simple.

-Et tu crois que ce garçon est un espion à la solde de Moriarty ?

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Il était là lorsque l'on a retrouvé le second cadavre alors que, normalement, il aurait dû être à la morgue avec Anderson. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque le serpent est sorti de la bouche du mort. Il n'a eu aucune réaction, ni du dégoût, ni de l'effroi. Il est resté parfaitement imperméable alors qu'il était blanc comme un linge lors de la découverte du premier corps. Donc...

-Il savait pour le serpent.

-Exactement. C'est donc lui qui a donné les renseignements à Moriarty, donc au meurtrier.

-Mais... tu dis qu'il y a aussi une taupe chez Mycroft ?

-Là, nous avons affaire à un homme ayant des yeux et des oreilles dans l'appartement. Des yeux pour voir ce qui t'agite la nuit ; des oreilles pour les murmures que tu as prononcé.

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai trouvé cela très flatteur que tu susurres ainsi mon prénom.

John se frappa le visage d'une main.

-Il doit informer en ce moment même Moriarty... et donc les pièces vont bouger.

Il eut un sourire immense. Victoire. Joie. Enfin tout se mettait en mouvement !

John le vit tendre la main. Un soupir, puis il déposait dans la paume son cellulaire.

-Un message à Lestrade, un à Mycroft, et si le premier est assez rapide il mettra la main sur Derkins avant le sniper de Moriarty.

-Mon Dieu...

John voulut s'asseoir dans son fauteuil mais la bouilloire siffla. Après un grognement il s'en alla en cuisine, puis revint avec deux tasses fumantes deux minutes plus tard et en tendit une à Sherlock. Ce dernier la prit, frôla volontairement les doigts du blond et eut un petit sourire en observant sa réaction.

-Nous aurons besoin de discuter plus profondément de tout cela dès que nous aurons le meurtrier derrière les barreaux.

John acquiesça doucement, s'installa dans son fauteuil et regarda les reliefs du tapis en laissant ses pensées flotter dans sa tête. _Je rêvais de Sherlock et j'en prenais du plaisir... Suis-je si aveugle pour que mon subconscient me le rappelle sans cesse chaque nuit ? Ou me fais-je aveugle pour ne pas vouloir accepter la réalité ?_

_ Accepter le fait que Sherlock ne me laisse pas du tout insensible..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci, merci, mille merci pour tous vos avis ! ^^ Que ça fait plaisir à son auteur d'être complimenté pour son travail ! =D**

**La suite, dévoilant de nouvelles informations ! **

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 8**

À deux heures et huit minutes du matin, alors que John dormait profondément du sommeil du juste, son esprit en paix, ses rêves érotiques s'étant brusquement calmés pour ne laisser place qu'au salon où Sherlock l'attendait, debout, mains dans les poches et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, on entra dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un pénétra son sanctuaire privé, foula son parquet poussiéreux et s'approcha de son lit d'une allure souple et volontaire.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du médecin. Et le secoua violemment.

John ouvrit brusquement les yeux, plongea sa main sous l'oreiller et dégagea d'un mouvement sec le membre étranger qui le touchait. Il pointa son arme vers son agresseur et une lumière l'éblouit. Celle de sa lampe de chevet.

-Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas perdu tes sens de soldat John, dit Sherlock en s'écartant sur le côté tandis que le blond clignait stupidement des yeux pour s'habituer à cette subite clarté dans sa chambre. Lestrade vient de m'envoyer un message.

-L-Laisse-moi deviner, fit John en bâillant, puis en reposant son arme de service entre ses jambes tout en se frottant les yeux avec la paume de sa main libre. Derkins a été retrouvé mort, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Lestrade n'a pas été assez rapide et ils ont retrouvé son cadavre dans le salon. Moriarty n'a même pas essayé de masquer cela par un suicide.

John hocha la tête en bâillant une nouvelle fois, attendant la suite des explications de Sherlock. Il remarqua alors celui-ci habillé, manteau et écharpe enfilés, et porta son regard au réveil pour gémir piteusement.

-On va devoir sortir ?

-Mycroft a bel et bien réussi à retracer la taupe mais, comme elle vient de la part de Moriarty, elle a pu échapper aux systèmes de surveillance. Nous avons une petite course-poursuite à faire, John.

Le médecin voulut dire quelque chose, puis se dit que c'était stupide et inutile, donc préféra opter pour le silence. Il se leva, oubliant qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, et se vêtit d'une chemise à carreaux, d'un pull, d'un jean et de grosses chaussettes. Ce faisant le blond suivit ensuite son ami jusqu'au hall, chaussant chaussures et s'habillant de son éternel blouson hivernal.

-Tu as une idée sur sa cachette ?

-Nous avons le meilleur réseau d'informations de la ville, ne l'oublie jamais, lui rappela Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.

-Et tu connais l'identité de cette taupe ?

-Colonel Sebastian Moran. Un soldat engagé par le gouvernement britannique pour assurer la sécurité de certaines personnes au statut suffisamment important pour être en danger. Mycroft m'a envoyé son dossier via ton portable.

John ne releva pas. Il avait jeté l'éponge quant à protéger son ordinateur des griffes de Sherlock.

-Voilà sa photo.

Le détective lui tendit son cellulaire que John prit pour visualiser leur fuyard.

Un homme d'allure hautaine, au grand front, des cheveux poivre et sel tirés en arrière, une épaisse moustache bien coupée, de petits yeux intelligents qui fixaient l'objectif comme pour dévisager la personne derrière l'appareil. Il était habillé de son uniforme de l'armée. _Il fait froid __dans le dos, _songea John en rendant l'appareil au brun.

-C'est lui qui était chargé de notre protection, annonça Sherlock.

-Génial... de mieux en mieux, marmonna l'autre en fermant sa fermeture éclair. Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles à me dire ou c'est tout ?

Sherlock ne releva pas. Ses pieds le menèrent à la porte d'entrée, puis à l'extérieur et le froid enveloppa John brusquement. Il frissonna, suivit Sherlock en serrant les dents et s'enfonça dans la nuit, dos voûté pour garder un maximum de chaleur.

Ils firent le tour des quartiers pauvres et des ponts pour dénicher leurs informations sur Moran. Une femme leur indiqua en caressant sa couverture mitée qu'il s'était planqué sur les quais de Limehouse Basin. Ils s'y rendirent en réussissant par miracle à trouver un taxi et se réchauffèrent un instant au sein du véhicule, John soufflant sur ses mains gelées tout en regardant les milliers de lumières multicolores de la capitale britannique.

Ils arrivèrent sur les docks. Sherlock régla le chauffeur, puis il dut presque tirer John par la manche de son blouson pour le sortir de la cabine. Ils firent face aux usines désaffectées, au silence des environs et John se trouva soudain stupide à ne pas avoir emmené de lampe-torche.

Il y eut un déclic à côté de lui, puis un cercle jaune apparut sur le sol et le médecin leva la tête vers son colocataire, qui haussa un sourcil innocent.

-Oui ?

-Non, rien...

Il capta cependant le sourire en coin de Sherlock et en eut un aussi. Ils avancèrent vers les bâtiments, carcasses sans vie qui ne servaient plus à rien aujourd'hui, mis à part cacher des pions de Moriarty en fuite.

Sherlock indiqua alors d'un mouvement de tête une porte entrouverte. John dégaina son Browning L9A1, puis passa devant le détective et jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture.

Noir total. Odeur de poussière. La lumière de la lampe s'infiltra dans le passage laissé, découvrit des traces nettes de pas sur le sol.

-Mh... Il fait du quarante-quatre, murmura Sherlock, tout près de John. Vu la taille de ses enjambées... Il mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-treize.

-Hein ? Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

-De l'observation, quelques calculs et beaucoup de formules que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, expliqua le brun en pénétrant dans le lieu. Ça m'enrage de le reconnaître mais notre homme s'est fait la malle depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Il a utilisé une ruse vieille comme le monde et nous sommes tombés dedans, soupira Sherlock en faisant demi-tour. Il est entré effectivement dans ce vieux dépôt, mais il a fait une dizaine de pas et a habilement fait marche-arrière en posant ses pieds dans les traces qu'il a laissé, sans dépasser d'un seul centimètres. Il a laissé la porte entrebâillée et s'est échappé.

John écarquilla les yeux, entra à son tour pour regarder cela. Effectivement : les traces se stoppaient soudainement quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu le prends plutôt bien, marmonna John en pivotant son regard vers Sherlock.

-Ce n'est pas Moran qui m'intéresse, pour le moment, déclara le détective en soupirant. Nous lui mettrons la main dessus une prochaine fois. Non, ce qui importe, c'est le meurtrier. Moran était une taupe, il a renseigné Moriarty sur tes pensées et... ton virement de bord, lâcha le brun en accompagnant cela d'un geste de la main. J'imagine que Moriarty a ensuite –

-Demandé à l'assassin d'organiser des meurtres dans le but de me cibler, tout en restant le réalisateur de toute cette horreur. Ça lui ressemble parfaitement de déléguer le sale boulot à d'autres.

-Ce que tu as oublié, John, c'est que pour l'assassin, ce n'est pas un « sale boulot ». Dans cette affaire, il peut enfin démontrer son art comme un véritable marionnettiste. Ses représentations vont bientôt prendre fin.

-Ainsi que les meurtres...

Sherlock garda le silence.

-Il compte y mettre un terme lorsque je serai mort, n'est-ce pas ? dit le médecin, sa question ayant plus des accents d'affirmation.

-Sauf s'il prend plaisir avec son théâtre.

-Mais pourquoi moi, Sherlock ? Je ne suis pas grand chose pour Moriarty. Juste la seule personne... proche de toi.

Le détective ferma les yeux et se stoppa dans son avancée vers la route, soit vers un taxi pouvant les ramener à Baker Street. Il soupira longuement, mains enfoncées dans ses poches, John à côté de lui qui le fixait en attendant une réponse.

-C'est justement parce que tu es proche de moi que Moriarty joue. Il veut te tuer, t'anéantir, dans le but de me toucher là où il est sûr que cela me fasse mal. Il veut me faire réagir, probablement dans l'unique but de s'amuser encore une fois. Il veut me pousser jusqu'aux limites, _ses_ limites. Il veut voir jusqu'où je peux aller sans toi.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? demanda John, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte, tout ça ?

-Il ne s'ennuie pas. C'est tout.

Le médecin secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas. Ce n'était pas logique. C'était aberrant. Invraisemblable.

Ils trouvèrent encore par miracle un taxi, puis se rendirent chez eux, John s'interrogeant sur la nécessité de cette sortie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, qui fixait son portable avec des sourcils froncés par la concentration.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ? dit finalement le blond.

-Je préfère te savoir près de moi, répondit simplement le détective consultant en haussant les épaules. Il arrive toujours quelque chose lorsque nous sommes séparés.

John acquiesça en soupirant. C'était un fait, effectivement : ils leur arrivaient _toujours_ les pires ennuis lorsqu'ils faisaient chemin à part.

-Mais à quoi ça nous a servi de sortir ? Moran peut être n'importe où, maintenant. Nous sommes allés à Limehouse pour rien !

-Cela m'a permis de réfléchir, déclara Sherlock en rangeant son portable. Et à me certifier d'une chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Nous ne devons nous concentrer que sur l'assassin aux poupées. Nous nous occuperons de Moran une autre fois.

-Et pour le quatrième meurtre ? Penses-tu que – ?

-Je sais déjà où il va être commis. J'ai dévoilé son emplacement à Lestrade : normalement le meurtrier ne pourra confectionner de prochaine poupée les jours qui viennent.

-Ah bon ? s'exclama John, surpris. Mais comment ?

-Je te montrerai à la maison.

**oOo**

Installé en tailleur devant la table basse, John ne dit rien lorsque Sherlock déploya une carte de Londres devant ces yeux. Il le regarda faire, le vit prendre un stylo, puis s'agenouiller devant le meuble avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Voici où le corps de James Wallace a été retrouvé.

Il entoura Hyde Park avec le stylo rouge.

-Le second corps, celui d'Oliver Amber, a été trouvé à Hampstead Heath.

Nouveau cercle. John fronça les sourcils.

-Troisième corps : Harry Taylor. Wormwood Scrubs Park.

John écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'en déduis-tu John ? demanda Sherlock, les yeux brillants.

-Cela forme un triangle si on les relie ensemble non ? hasarda le médecin en se sentant un peu idiot.

-Pense plutôt à une _croix_, John.

-Une croix ?

-Celle que nous avons retrouvé dans la gorge de l'enfant. Désignant la potence, elle signifie aussi une intersection... Si nous suivons la logique de notre marionnettiste, il déposera son prochain cadavre ici.

Il fit alors un autre cercle. John se pencha et lut à voix haute son nom :

-Victoria Park...

Sherlock traca alors un trait liant Hyde Park et Hampstead Heath, puis un pour Wormwood Scrubs Park et Victoria Park. Le médecin sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il vit le point sur lequel se croisaient les deux traits.

-Regent's Park...

-Là où tout va se dérouler pour l'acte final, déclara Sherlock en fermant le stylo, son visage serein.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires si généreux, si adorables et si émouvants ! ^^**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre et la fin arrivera bientôt, très bientôt... **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 9**

John sursauta et regarda d'un air hagard où il était. Le salon était illuminé par les rayons du soleil, tout était silencieux et il avait affreusement mal au dos. Il grimaça en s'asseyant convenablement, se rendant compte qu'il s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil. Sa main chercha derrière, une douleur lancinante l'élança et il siffla entre ses dents en ressortant le coussin de l'Union Jack. Il le posa sur ses jambes en soufflant longuement, puis remarqua après un certain laps de temps le plaid le recouvrant. _Sûrement madame Hudson qui est passée durant la matinée, _pensa-t-il, Sherlock étant incapable de pareil élan de compassion pour quelqu'un. _Ne pas oublier que c'est avant tout un sociopathe, il le dit et le répète lui-même._ Le médecin se massa la nuque, tourna lentement la tête puis fit craquer ses vertèbres en gémissant.

Il vit son portable sur la table basse où la carte était toujours étalée, montrant la croix dessinée grâce aux meurtres et à leurs emplacements. Il attrapa le cellulaire, écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure et se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de se bouger.

-Sherlock ?

Sa voix enrouée le fit grimacer. Il se leva prudemment, mit un temps considérable à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Il avait les jambes tellement lourdes ! Une bonne tasse de thé le remettrait d'aplomb, c'était certain.

-Sherlock ?

Le détective était sûrement sorti. Ni note accrochée sur le frigidaire, ni mot laissé à côté des pots contenant des organes de singe ou des bocaux gardant les yeux pour les maintes expériences de Sherlock. Rien. Pas de message non plus lorsque John consulta son portable. _Comme d'habitude,_ songea tristement le médecin en soupirant par le nez.

On sonna à la porte. Il haussa un sourcil, attendit que madame Hudson aille ouvrir. Il versa de l'eau dans la bouilloire.

La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois. L'ancien soldat fronça alors les sourcils, intrigué, puis posa le récipient métallique sur une plaque de cuisson et s'en alla ouvrir lui-même. _Peut-être est-elle partie faire des courses. Ça lui arrive de nous les faire quand elle fouille nos placards._ Cette réflexion le fit sourire. Le comportement mère-poule de leur logeuse lui plaisait.

Il descendit les dix-sept marches lentement, râla à la troisième sonnerie et attrapa ses clefs pour déverrouiller la porte.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Rose McCallen devant lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, remit une mèche derrière son oreille et le salua d'une voix soufflée. La témoin ayant aperçu le corps torturé d'Harry Taylor semblait en forme, quoique le tour de ses yeux soit légèrement rougi. _Ça doit sûrement lui donner des cauchemars,_ se dit John en apercevant aussi les cernes s'étalant en-dessous.

-Madame McCallen ! s'exclama-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Mademoiselle, rectifia-t-elle en se détendant aussitôt. Je suis contente de vous revoir docteur Watson. Je... J'avais besoin de vous parler. Puis-je... ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant.

-Oh ! Faites, faites, fit le médecin en se décalant pour la laisser passer. J'imagine que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été simples pour vous.

-Non, effectivement. Ça a été assez terrible... J'ai même été obligée de prendre quelques jours de congé pour me reposer et rattraper quelques heures de sommeil manquantes.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où il l'enjoignit à s'installer sur le canapé. Il lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta volontiers, toujours son éternel sourire charmeur aux lèvres. _Une belle femme, vraiment, _pensa le blond en s'en allant en cuisine.

-Votre collègue n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il s'affairait à faire un petit plateau.

-Eh non ! il est sorti... Vous avez besoin de le voir ?

-Mis à part pour savoir où en sont les investigations sur cette affreuse affaire... Travaille-t-il en coopération avec la police ? On m'a parlé de lui, un ami m'a dit qu'il était un excellent détective !

-Eh bien oui, je confirme qu'il excelle dans sa profession, approuva John avec un sourire. Unique en son genre, d'ailleurs...

-De quoi ? L'homme ou la profession ?

-Les deux ! s'esclaffa l'homme, les yeux pétillants sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il est assez... original !

-Vous vivez ensemble ? Veuillez m'excuser si je suis trop curieuse ou trop indiscrète !

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal de poser la question. Et oui, nous sommes colocataires. Et nous ne sommes pas en couple ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter tout en ressentant un petit quelque chose.

Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Néanmoins ce fut fort et puissant, à cet instant précis. John eut le regard dans le vague la seconde suivante, se demandant pourquoi ce sentiment... de regret ? de remord ? lui enserrait la poitrine et lui nouait l'estomac.

-Oh ! aucun souci ! Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, dit rapidement Rose en bougeant sur le cuir du canapé.

-Disons qu'il vaut mieux... clarifier la situation. On a tendance, dans notre entourage, à penser _à tort_ que nous formons un... couple.

L'eau était prête. Il la versa dans les tasses, rajouta les feuilles de thé, attendit un moment puis remua légèrement la boisson chaude avant d'apporter le plateau au salon. La jeune femme élégante lui lança un grand sourire chaleureux qui lui en soutira un. Comment donc une femme comme elle pouvait ne pas être mariée ?

Elle prit la tasse avec sa soucoupe après avoir versé un zeste de lait et rajouté un sucre. Elle but quelques gorgées comme John, qui se sentit mieux l'instant d'après.

-Mon Dieu... Est-ce un crâne posé sur votre cheminée ? s'exclama avec stupeur la brune.

John ferma fort les paupières, se leva, attrapa « l'ami » de Sherlock et alla l'enfouir dans une commode en grommelant dans sa barbe. Rose l'observait avec étonnement, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le buste un peu penché en avant.

-Excusez, c'est... mon colocataire qui... enfin ça lui appartient.

-Il est spécial votre colocataire, souffla-t-elle en se redressant, plongeant une main dans son sac pour sortir son cellulaire.

-Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, dit John en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide docteur, souffla la jeune femme en rangeant son portable après avoir tapoté quelques touches. Je... Cette histoire m'a bouleversé. Je n'ose pas... aller voir quelqu'un pour en parler. Et vous avez été si gentil lorsque nous étions au poste pour l'interrogatoire ! Ça... Ça m'a fait réellement du bien que vous soyez là pour vous occuper de moi...

-Je... Je suis flatté, mademoiselle McCallen. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de...

-Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai confiance ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une voix enrouée. Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! Je-j'ai peur que, si je vais voir quelqu'un d'autre... qu'on décide de m'enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique.

-Personne n'ira jusque là, mademoiselle, je vous rassure tout-tout de suite.

John fronça les sourcils en se sentant lentement, mais sûrement, partir. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout. Il avait l'impression de s'endormir... mais il venait tout juste de s'éveiller, ce n'était pas possible...

-Tout va bien docteur ? demanda d'une voix lointaine Rose McCallen en se levant pour contourner la table basse. Docteur ?

Sa jambe l'élançait. Il avait la vue qui se brouillait. La voix de la jeune femme paraissait si loin, si loin...

-Docteur ! Docteur Watson !

**oOo**

Lorsque John se réveilla enfin, il faisait sombre. Il avait mal à la tête. Tout tournait. Il voulut bouger, se rendit compte après un long moment de réflexion qu'il en était capable. Il tourna la tête en clignant des yeux, la secouant violemment par moment tout en ouvrant la bouche.

_De quoi te souviens-tu ?_ arriva-t-il à penser deux minutes après.

_J'ai bu du thé en compagnie de Rose McCallen... La femme ayant découvert le corps d'Harry Taylor._

_Bien. Et ensuite ?_

_ Je ne me souviens plus. Elle a sorti son portable. Elle a crié mon nom. Où suis-je ?_

Un claquement. John redressa la tête.

Un frisson le saisit. Il nota avec effroi qu'il était nu. _Rectification : je porte un caleçon, Dieu merci. _

Nouveau claquement. Le médecin entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Il discerna les cordes l'entravant tout autour du torse, le clouant à la chaise sur lequel il était assis. Câbles. _Ils me font mal._

-Mon cher, cher, cher_ Johnny Boy_ ! Comme vous m'avez manqué !

John se figea sur place. Cette voix... ce ton insolent et narquois... Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à lui.

Une vive douleur se ressentit dans son cou. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'arriva plus à bouger. Il sentit tout son corps se crisper, puis se détendre.

-Avez-vous apprécié mon petit jeu ? Les poupées et la Bible ! Quel doux mélange dans une affaire aussi sinistre, n'est-ce pas ?

Une lumière fut allumée. John plissa les yeux, les cligna pour s'adapter à cette subite clarté et vit Jim Moriarty s'approcher de lui, suivit par le colonel Sebastian Moran et une troisième personne qui restait perpétuellement dans l'ombre.

-Il était évident, mon cher John, que toute cette mise en scène vous était dédiée. Un bel hommage, n'est-il pas ? lança joyeusement Moriarty en mettant ses mains dans les poches. J'étais sûr qu'un enfant attirerait votre attention – comme n'importe qui ici bas ! … Sauf moi, peut-être, ajouta-t-il après un silence, un sourire en coin tout en regardant le plafond.

-Vous êtes fou, balbutia John et il sentit avec horreur sa langue s'engourdir.

-C'étaient vos dernières paroles, _Johnny_. Et comme je suis magnanime, j'ai décidé de tout vous raconter. Dans le détail. Pour que vous compreniez bien la punition que vous, ainsi que Sherlock, méritiez ! Vous avez démantelé quelques mois plus tôt un de mes plus précieux réseaux et je vous en veux énormément, vous savez ? Pourtant je n'ai pas la rancune facile, je me surprends moi-même par moment... Enfin pour que Sherlock intercepte bien le message, voici un outil qui me sera fort utile !

Moran s'avança alors et John écarquilla les yeux en apercevant une caméra.

-Oui, _Johnny_ : vous resterez dans les annales à jamais ! Je vais faire de vous une étoile immortelle et toute la toile va m'être fort utile pour arriver à cela.

Une petite lumière rouge s'alluma. John voulut bouger, faire quelque chose, mais son corps refusa d'obéir.

-Oh ! pas la peine de s'agiter pour rien, très cher. Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous êtes sous l'emprise d'une drogue de l'invention de ma chère partenaire qui a semé les indices pour moi. Eh oui ! pour une fois, je commandite moi-même une action contre vous ! Évidemment elle y gagne, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Moriarty eut un petit rire hystérique qui s'arrêta aussitôt, un sourire plus aimable se peignant sur son visage pâle.

-Je lis le doute et la surprise dans vos yeux, _Johnny_. Oui, oui, j'ai bien dit _elle_.

Il ricana plus sombrement et sortit la main dextre de son pantalon pour présenter la troisième personne dans l'ombre.

-C'est bel et bien une _femme_ qui a laissé des poupées aux quatre points de la croix vous étant destinée. Oui, elle a eu le temps de faire une quatrième création ! Je plains ce jeune Norbert Sullivan : un grand médecin, venant tout juste de rentrer de guerre – comme vous – pour voir sa famille après avoir été tiré dans la jambe. Belle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous n'avez pas tout entendu ! Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet. Sachez juste que son compagnon de vie ne va plus dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Il rit à gorge déployée, puis se reprit en toussotant.

-Excusez-moi. C'est juste que c'est fort comique, car c'est ce même compagnon qui a dû trouver le corps à présent !

John ferma les yeux. Voulut baisser la tête, mais n'y arriva pas.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'avez reçu qu'une faible dose de drogue. Elle agit certes vite, mais elle disparaîtra bientôt. Juste le temps pour moi de vous révéler quelques détails, puis de vous laisser à votre sort.

» Tout d'abord, John, sachez que lorsque nous partirons, un gaz qui ne vous est pas inconnu emplira cette pièce. Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je ne doute pas du génie de Sherlock : je cherche juste à vous punir. Mais s'il ne se dépêche pas, il trouvera malheureusement un corps sans vie dans cette pièce.

» Comme je suis joueur, je vais vous donner un indice : ce sont les dernières lettres de votre nom de famille – il faut bien parfaire ce magnifique scénario ! – qui représentent le gaz en question. Mh ? Bon vous n'avez pas trouvé, tant pis pour vous, je n'y peux rien si vous êtes idiot.

» Je vais vous donner aussi quelques explications : ma charmante partenaire que voici est une excellente actrice ! Vous n'y avez vu que du feu. Un peu de GHB et vous étiez entre ses habiles mains. Sebastian n'avait plus qu'à vous cueillir après s'être débarrassé des hommes de main de son ancien patron et le tour était joué !

» Approchez-vous, très chère. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de quitter le devant de la scène.

John ouvrit en grand les yeux en découvrant le visage de Rose McCallen à côté de celui de Jim Moriarty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mille merci pour tous vos encouragements, vos compliments et votre fidélité envers cette histoire ! D'ici un à deux chapitres elle sera totalement terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout ! ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! =D  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream**

**Chapitre 10**

John dévisagea la jeune femme avec stupéfaction. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas elle... Comment une femme pouvait commettre... de telles atrocités ? Ce n'était pas –

-Vous me flattez, docteur, dit-t-elle avec un sourire. À ce que je vois mon effet de surprise a été de taille.

-Et c'était le dernier comme nous nous l'étions promis, ma chère.

Un coup de feu retentit. Rose ne se départit nullement de son sourire, ferma simplement les yeux et tomba sur le côté, Moran rengainant son pistolet après avoir remis la sécurité. John regarda le sang s'écouler et imbiber le chemisier vert pomme que portait la brune. Il voulut se débattre mais la drogue avait encore une terrible emprise sur son corps.

-Je lui avais promis, dit d'un ton neutre Moriarty. Je verse une pension pour sa famille et elle disparaît du devant de la scène. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a toujours voulu : des poupées. Voilà chose faite. Maintenant elle peut dormir comme l'enfant qu'elle est restée. C'est une grande professionnelle, vous savez ? Elle a tué lentement ces quatre personnes avec le soin et la précision des grands marionnettistes. Elle a utilisé la même drogue que celle qu'elle vient de vous injecter. Cela permet à la future poupée de rester éveillée mais de ne plus bouger, tout en ressentant constamment la douleur. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire satisfait. Moran se racla la gorge, ramenant à la réalité le criminel consultant.

-Oh ! oui, j'en oublie que le temps passe à une allure folle ! Nous allons devoir vous laisser, _Johnny_. Ah ! je vous conseille aussi de ne pas respirer d'ici... treize secondes. Conseil d'ami.

Les deux hommes partirent vers l'unique porte. Un rectangle de lumière apparut, celle au-dessus de John s'éteignit. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant vraiment ce qui allait advenir dans moins de treize secondes.

« Comme je suis joueur, je vais vous donner un indice : ce sont les dernières lettres de votre nom de famille – il faut bien parfaire ce magnifique scénario ! – qui représentent le gaz en question. »

-Il vous reste dix secondes _Johnny Boy_. Au revoir !

La porte se referma sur les ténèbres.

**oOo**

-Pensez-vous qu'il réussira à le sauver ? demanda Moran alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, ouvrant un parapluie pour que son patron ne soit pas touché par la pluie.

-C'est cela qui est amusant avec Sherlock : il réussit toujours à me surprendre, dit doucereusement le criminel avec un sourire. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion : il réussira. Il réussit toujours.

-Vous aimez trop jouer avec eux pour les tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Moriarty monta dans la voiture de son agent en haussant les épaules. Il attendit que son compagnon se mette au volant pour répondre.

-Jouer est un grand mot. Je n'ai jamais eu d'adversaire comme Sherlock auparavant. Aujourd'hui... disons que c'est une façon pour qu'il se recentre sur d'autres préoccupations.

-Comme John Watson.

-Oui. Je dois faire quelques affaires à Hong-Kong : je n'ai nullement envie de les avoir dans les pattes, vois-tu ?

-Je comprends Monsieur.

Derrière les vitres teintées Moriarty aperçut Sherlock Holmes et les policiers en charge de l'enquête courir aux abords de Regent's Park. Il eut un faible sourire en les voyant s'agiter près des bâtiments. Ainsi son adversaire avait donc reçu la petite note avec les coordonnées. Trois petits chiffres écrits sur un morceau de parchemin.

-Il va le trouver, déclara Moriarty en s'installant plus confortablement au fond de la banquette. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Il le trouvera. Sherlock est amusant, mais le voir s'agiter davantage pour son chien-chien l'est d'autant plus.

**oOo**

Sherlock regardait les façades des bâtiments bordant Regent's Park avec minutie et rapidité. Il avait aperçu quelques hommes travaillant pour Mycroft, entendait les ordres de Lestrade pour boucler le périmètre. Il marchait, le pas vif, accélérant le rythme inconsciemment pour trouver le plus tôt possible John.

Quel idiot il avait été en le laissant derrière lui pour aller voir le quatrième corps retrouvé à Victoria Park ! Malgré les précautions et les mesures de sécurité déployées par l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, l'assassin avait tout de même pu placer le corps de Norbert Sullivan, trente-six ans, blond, médecin travaillant à l'armée, homosexuel. Il n'avait désormais plus rien d'humain. Sherlock n'avait pas réagi au visage défiguré, aux poumons pendouillant de part et d'autres de la carcasse de l'homme, le cœur planté au-dessus de sa tête avec une croix faite à la main.

Il avait cependant réagi en se disant que c'était un message suffisamment clair à l'encontre de John.

Bon sang, dans quel état allait-il retrouver son colocataire ?

Il serra les poings. Dès le premier sms de Moriarty il aurait dû réagir !

« Vous m'avez déçu, mon cher. Ainsi vais-je débuter un nouveau jeu. Serez-vous suffisamment fort pour protéger votre cœur, Sherlock ? »

Ce message avait été effacé de la mémoire du téléphone, mais pas de celle du détective. Il n'avait pas réussi. Le texto avait été envoyé cinq heures avant la découverte du cadavre de James Wallace.

Il trouva enfin la maison qu'il cherchait. Il fonça vers la porte d'entrée, ne perdit pas une minute et donna un puissant coup de pied, faisant valser la serrure et quelques copeaux de bois. Il faisait sombre ; cependant Sherlock put voir un petit salon aménagé, une cuisine et une salle à manger. Il tendit l'oreille, fit quelques pas dans la pièce et découvrit, alignés sagement sur la cheminée, des chats empaillés.

Avec, au centre, une petite poupée en porcelaine qui souriait, les yeux vides et ses longs cheveux noirs tombant devant son visage, le cachant à moitié.

Sherlock continua d'avancer, s'approcha de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il entendit Lestrade l'appeler, arriver avec Mycroft et quelques flics en plus. Sa main se tendit vers une porte close sur sa droite, la tourna et découvrit les ténèbres. Il tâtonna à l'intérieur, trouva l'interrupteur et le poussa.

Un escalier descendait vers les profondeurs. Sûr de lui, il foula les marches, Mycroft lui demandant d'être prudent derrière lui. Après tout ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait se cacher dans cette maison. Le brun fit la sourde oreille, atteignant un couloir où trois portes fermées se présentaient à lui. Il s'avança lentement, les regarda une par une avec ses yeux gris, puis décida d'ouvrir celle de droite en premier.

Une salle rectangulaire se présenta à lui. Il chercha le bouton, l'actionna et le plafonnier grésilla un instant avant de s'allumer. Sherlock n'eut aucune réaction en découvrant une table en acier taché de sang, des instruments chirurgicaux laissés à l'abandon dans un bac blanc – enfin anciennement blanc vu le sang le recouvrant – et un vieux meuble des années trente. Il vit, de là où il se trouvait, quelques fioles, des seringues, des cotons, une bouteille de chloroforme, des couteaux, des boites de médicaments.

Il délaissa cette porte pour celle du milieu. Il l'ouvrit sans rencontrer de résistance. De nouveau les ténèbres s'offrirent à lui. Ses doigts volèrent sur le mur, fouillèrent lentement, mirent en marche l'interrupteur. La lumière se fit et Sherlock ne cacha pas sa surprise.

Des dizaines de petites filles étaient là. Toutes habillées de belles robes, bien coiffées, elles pourrissaient dans cette pièce, leurs sourires clownesques figés à jamais. Elles regardaient toutes fixement le détective consultant, assises à même le sol, installées sur le lit ou autour d'une table recouverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière, faisant semblant de prendre le thé. Sherlock les observa une à une, se détacha de ce tableau morbide et s'en alla vers la dernière porte. Il nota qu'elle était en acier. Il attrapa la poignée et la tira.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde en découvrant l'homme assis sur une chaise en fer forgé, des câbles autour de son corps nu le retenant au mobilier métallique.

-JOHN !

Son cri résonna dans la salle. Vide. Il s'avança, alluma la lumière, découvrit le corps sans vie de Rose McCallen baignant dans son propre sang. La caméra posée sur le sol, près de John. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière la porte. Personne. Il s'avança enfin vers le médecin, l'entendit tousser et dodeliner de la tête en gémissant.

Il nota alors quelque chose. Ses narines l'irritaient. Il observa attentivement la pièce, découvrit une grille d'aération.

Lestrade, Mycroft et leurs agents arrivèrent.

-Vérifiez ce qu'il y a derrière, ordonna le brun en essayant d'ôter les liens trop serrés autour du médecin. John, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-Écartez-vous, dit Anthéa en dégainant un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

Elle coupa les câbles sans trop de soucis, puis laissa Sherlock attraper John tombant en avant tout contre lui. Deux agents se proposèrent pour aider le brun, mais il secoua la tête et sortit lui-même le blond de la maison portant le numéro 515.

**oOo**

-Je ne croyais jamais avoir une telle affaire tout au long de ma carrière... souffla Lestrade, épaté.

-Empoisonnement au monoxyde d'azote, dit lentement Mycroft. Appelé aussi NO. Les deux lettres inversées pour finir « Watson ». Brillant.

-Enfantin ! siffla Sherlock, debout près de Lestrade, attendant que le médecin revienne.

-Reconnais qu'utiliser le numéro de la Genèse pour t'indiquer où se trouvait John est brillant.

-Finalement... est-ce qu'il souhaitait la mort de John ? demanda l'inspecteur en relevant la tête.

-Je crois qu'il misait sur un jeu de rapidité, déclara l'aîné de Sherlock en jouant avec son parapluie. C'est cela ? dit-il innocemment à son frère.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le médecin venait de sortir de la chambre de John et lança un sourire aux trois hommes.

-Il est hors de danger. Néanmoins je vous ordonne de le laisser se reposer. Il a inspiré tout de même une certaine dose du gaz, il a _besoin_ de repos.

Sherlock acquiesça, s'avança et l'homme s'écarta pour le laisser passer. La porte se referma derrière le passage du brun et il sourit en voyant celui, plus faible, de John.

-Finalement il a mené ce jeu jusqu'au bout, souffla le blond en soupirant alors que le détective s'installait sur une chaise près de son lit. J'aurais dû faire plus attention au sujet de Rose McCallen...

-Nous ne pouvions pas savoir qu'elle serait la Marionnettiste.

-La Marionnettiste... ?

-C'est le nom que lui ont donné les médias. La découverte de treize corps de fillettes, disparues entre 2005 et 2010, a fait fureur.

John hocha lentement la tête et ferma les yeux en inspirant doucement, épuisé.

-Tu as visionné la vidéo ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Nous l'attraperons une prochaine fois. Il paiera pour ses crimes.

-Je ne comprends pas... où il a voulu en venir, gémit le blond en grimaçant. Ce n'est pas... logique...

Sherlock ne dit rien. Inconsciemment il attrapa la main retournée de John et la serra, regardant fixement le drap blanc.

-Il a eu juste envie de s'amuser, John. Ne cherche pas plus loin.

Le médecin lui lança un regard affaibli. Il lui sourit en coin, murmura qu'ils avaient aussi à parler. L'ancien soldat approuva en souriant aussi, lui dit que cela pouvait sûrement attendre son retour à Baker Street. Sherlock hocha la tête, se leva et serra très fort la main de son colocataire.

-Repose-toi bien John.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Comme je n'emporte pas mon pc ce week-end (oui, j'en suis moi-même choquée) vous n'aurez pas le dernier texte avant... un petit moment ^^' petit moment, j'entends bien trois, quatre jours. Peut-être plus si mes cours me prennent trop de mon précieux temps ! XD**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous les mots gentils que vous me laissez sur mon histoire ! Chaque fois je suis émue, énormément flattée et mon petit coeur ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! ^^ Donc je tiens à vous le dire encore une fois : MERCI ! ^^**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =D  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream **

**Chapitre 11**

-Rose McCallen. Née en France, en Normandie. Ses parents ont été séparés par la mort du père en 85. Elle n'avait que neuf ans lorsque s'est arrivé. Le décès a été entraîné par une overdose. Cependant, selon les témoignages de la mère, son mari n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la drogue, déclara Lestrade en tendant le dossier à John. Elle a alors décidé de s'installer à Londres, près de sa famille, et a emmené ses cinq enfants avec elle.

John regarda la photo d'identité de la Marionnettiste, les données essentielles puis tourna la page. Le dossier était épais, des feuilles et des photos le remplissaient presque à ras-bord. Débordaient, aussi. Il était difficile de le tenir d'une seule main, c'était même impossible pour John.

Il le posa sur ses cuisses et soupira en voyant le visage des fillettes retrouvées par Sherlock.

-Il y a eu d'autres cas avant 2005, ajouta l'inspecteur avec un soupir. Certains enfants n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Et puis...

Il tourna lui-même quelques pages pour montrer le visage souriant d'un adulte dans les vingt-cinq ans.

-Son époux a disparu. Impossible de retrouver sa trace. Il s'est envolé.

-Sherlock a-t-il vu le dossier ? demanda John en relevant ses yeux intrigués vers l'expression fatiguée de Lestrade.

-Oh ! oui. Il a même participé à sa composition, vous y croyez ?

John écarquilla ses prunelles en apprenant la nouvelle. Sherlock Holmes, son ami, son colocataire, l'homme se disant – se revendiquant même ! – asocial par excellence avait donné un coup de main à la police ? Autrement qu'en résolvant une enquête mystérieuse ?

-Je sais, j'ai réagi pareil quand il a déboulé dans mon bureau deux jours après que cette affaire soit bouclée, dit en souriant l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire de s'en aller quand j'ai vu toute cette détermination froide dans son regard. Il veut aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. Ça a dû lui faire un sacré coup au moral de ne pas avoir su réagir plus tôt lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il vous avait laissé seul.

-J'imagine, souffla le médecin en regardant les photos distraitement.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il devait sortir le lendemain. Sherlock n'était pas repassé une seule fois depuis qu'il était venu, quelques heures après l'avoir sorti de la demeure de Rose McCallen.

-Pour en revenir aux disparitions, il nous a indiqués très exactement où il pensait qu'elle avait caché ses « essais » ratés. À croire qu'il était sur place lorsque cela s'est produit ! s'exclama Lestrade en s'asseyant sur la chaise de visite.

-M'étonne pas. Elle serait aussi responsable de la mort de son père ?

-C'est ce que je crois. Sherlock en est sûr, a parlé d'évidence. Nous attendons le rapport de la police française.

John acquiesça doucement.

-Le médecin dit que vous allez mieux.

-C'est vrai. Ces longues journées de repos sont nécessaires et me soignent convenablement. Évidemment je dois encore rester au calme. On m'a recommandé de ne pas repartir à la chasse aux tueurs fous avant d'avoir complètement récupéré.

-Ils ont raison. Sherlock n'a rien dit là-dessus ?

-Il ne le sait pas. Il n'est pas revenu.

-Mh...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Lestrade proposa un café que John ne refusa pas. Ils quittèrent la chambre en refermant le dossier et en le laissant au milieu des draps blancs.

Lorsque Mycroft arriva dans la chambre vide il ne dit rien. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'avait quitté Lestrade, reconnut son parfum frais et discret, eut un sourire en sentant la chaleur qu'avait laissé l'inspecteur de police sous ses fesses. Il attendit patiemment qu'ils reviennent et leur adressa un sourire condescendant accompagné d'un mouvement de tête.

John ne remarqua ni les échanges silencieux entre les deux autres hommes, ni la légère caresse du bout des doigts de Lestrade sur la main que lui tendait Mycroft.

**oOo**

À dix heures John quitta l'hôpital où il séjournait, une valise à la main et le bras de Sarah autour du sien pour qu'elle le soutienne jusqu'à la voiture que leur avait apprêté le frère de Sherlock. La jeune femme était passée chaque jour en fin d'après-midi pour échanger quelques mots avec son collègue de travail.

-Il est tout de même gonflé de ne pas être venu te chercher ! ronchonna-t-elle, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés par la désapprobation.

-Tu le connais Sarah. Il –

-Rectification ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire en levant un doigt vers John. _Tu_ le connais. N'inverse pas les rôles s'il te plaît.

-C'était une façon de parler !

-Même. Et donc, il... ?

-Il n'aime pas cet endroit. Sa grimace éloquente envers ma perfusion et son nez froncé m'ont tout dit sur ce qu'il pensait d'un lieu comme l'hôpital.

Sarah soupira, haussa les épaules en marmonnant qu'il aurait pu faire un effort et laissa John descendre lorsque la voiture se stoppa quelques minutes plus tard devant le 221b de Baker Street.

-Fais attention à toi, lui redit-elle en prenant un air soucieux. Tu te souviens de ce que le docteur Jeffrey t'a ordonné !

-Pas de sport, pas de surmenage, que du repos. Promis, dit en souriant le blond.

-Et si jamais j'apprends que Sherlock t'a entraîné dans une enquête je vais voir Scotland Yard !

-Bonne journée Sarah.

Le véhicule s'éloigna quelques secondes plus tard. John poussa un faible soupir, attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il poussa la poignée, pénétra dans le hall et se prit une madame Hudson aux pommettes rouges et aux yeux brillants dans les bras. Il la salua, lui dit une dizaine de fois qu'il allait bien, accrocha son blouson au porte-manteau et prit son bagage pour monter au salon.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Ses yeux gris, bleu rencontrèrent le gris, vert de Sherlock et ils se sourirent. Le détective était debout dans la pièce, en train de retirer les boutons de ses manchettes de chemise. Cette chemise violette qui lui allait si bien.

-Bonjour John.

-Salut. Alors comme ça tu aides l'équipe de Lestrade sur le dossier McCallen ? lança d'un ton neutre le médecin en pénétrant dans leur salon, lâchant sa valise sur le tapis alors que le brun s'avançait vers lui.

-Exact. J'avais envie que ça aille vite et encore, c'est loin d'être terminé. Ce que t'a amené Lestrade hier n'était qu'une partie de toute l'histoire. Un... résumé, si l'on veut.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Sherlock dévia son regard, s'attarda vers la cuisine, s'humecta les lèvres, posa ses mains sur les hanches et se racla la gorge. John se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et s'approcha davantage de Sherlock.

Il pressa simplement sa bouche sur la sienne sans se poser plus de questions. Il se retira quelques secondes plus tard, se recula d'un pas et sourit tendrement à son – ami ? amant ? – compagnon de vie.

-Je n'aurais pas su faire mieux, lâcha Sherlock et John sourit encore plus. Je crois que nous avons une discussion à avoir.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Sherlock s'adossa contre l'accoudoir, ses jambes étalées devant lui et sur les cuisses de son compère. Madame Hudson arriva avec un plateau de thé, leur dit que c'était une occasion exceptionnelle – comme à chaque fois qu'elle amenait du thé pour discuter le bout de gras avec John – et repartit après avoir soufflé qu'elle était vraiment contente que le blond soit de nouveau ici, parmi eux.

Le silence resta maître un moment. Ils burent chacun leur boisson chaude tout en se jetant des petits coups d'œil discrets. John eut tôt fait de finir, Sherlock de déposer sa tasse à moitié pleine sur le parquet. Ils ne dirent toujours rien, les doigts légèrement bronzés jouant avec le jeans du brun tandis que celui-ci fixait l'expression impassible de son colocataire.

-Depuis combien de temps rêves-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, déclenchant une brusque montée de chaleur en John.

-Je-Je ne sais pas, sincèrement. Disons que je m'en suis rendu compte... il y a une dizaine de jours. Mais ça doit sûrement faire plus longtemps, j'imagine. Les souvenirs étaient vagues, c'étaient des impressions sans fondement. Je ne voyais pas... clairement... ton visage, lâcha-t-il après hésitation.

-Et as-tu une idée de ce qui a pu déclencher ces rêves ?

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira John en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux. Je t'assure. Je ne vois pas.

Sherlock acquiesça lentement, fit la moue comme s'il était déçu et John se sentit vexé.

-En quoi est-ce important ?

-Eh bien ça m'aurait permis de déclencher moi-même ces rêves bien plus tôt, grommela le détective et John ricana face à tant de gamineries.

-C'est mignon, lâcha-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas mignon, cracha presque Sherlock en serrant les dents. Je suis loin d'être mignon, John, mets-toi bien ça en tête !

-N'empêche que ta réaction est attendrissante.

Le brun haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien et John se pencha, se rapprocha, décida de quitter le dessous des jambes de Sherlock pour se placer entre. Puis il posa naturellement sa bouche sur celle de Sherlock, sans se forcer à comprendre, à raisonner, laissant ses envies le dicter et ses pensées s'envoler de bonheur.

C'était naturel, pour John. C'était essentiel, vital, d'embrasser Sherlock. C'était comme manger ou dormir. C'était _évident_.

Le baiser était exquis. Ni trop fort, ni trop maladroit, non. Comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Ce fut là que John fronça les sourcils. Il s'écarta du visage de son compagnon, soucieux, et croisa le regard assombri par le plaisir de Sherlock.

-Tu crois que je t'ai embrassé durant ton sommeil, lâcha le détective avec dédain. Sache que j'aurais _adoré_ le faire, John.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser. Simple pression entre deux bouches, fugace et délicieusement frustrante.

Le médecin ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela et laissa passer. Il sourit doucement en sentant le souffle de son Sherlock s'étaler sur son visage et posa son front contre le sien avant de s'allonger sur lui. Les bras du brun s'enroulèrent possessivement autour de lui et John se sentit bien. Parfaitement bien. À sa place.

-J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que Moriarty aurait pu monter une agence matrimonial dans une autre vie, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? marmonna Sherlock, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce que venait de dire le blond.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il a cherché à nous mettre ensemble ?

Le détective n'objecta pas. Il réfléchit même à la question et John l'observa.

-Tu as raison. Je pense que c'est pour mieux me faire du mal.

John approuva. C'était logique, désormais.

-Mais il n'y arrivera pas, dit avec détermination Sherlock en fermant les yeux.

-Ah bon ?

-Je devrais me vexer pour ton manque de confiance en ma capacité à te protéger mais je ne dirai rien.

John sourit, déposa un énième baiser sur les lèvres si douces de son compagnon et ferma lui aussi ses yeux.

Il protégerait Sherlock comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin de le dire à haute voix, c'était un fait indéniable.


	12. Epilogue

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette aventure ! Je préviens pour ceux qui n'aiment pas : il y a un lemon. ^^  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture ! =D  
><strong>

**Sweet Dream **

**Épilogue**

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'affaire de la Marionnettiste avait été bouclée. Une petite semaine que John était de nouveau à Baker Street. Six petits jours qu'à son retour il avait embrassé Sherlock.

Le médecin sortait d'une visite routinière chez un confrère, le docteur Jeffrey, celui qu'il avait eu pendant son hospitalisation. Il s'entendait bien avec ce quadragénaire aux lunettes ovales et à la barbe de trois jours qui lui donnaient un air de vagabond, de _bad boy_ qui plaisait énormément aux femmes. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'il avait vu chaque fois qu'il allait à sa consultation accompagné de Sarah, son amie ne semblait pas insensible au médecin qui les accueillait.

Les crimes continuaient de défiler. Lestrade passait de temps à autre un coup de fil à Sherlock, venait parfois prendre une tasse de thé pour échanger quelques mots et demander quelques conseils au plus jeune. Le détective consultant quittait l'appartement, restait prostré dans son fauteuil ou jouait du violon près de la fenêtre lorsqu'il était sûr que John était de sortie. Néanmoins l'ancien soldat n'était pas dupe : certaines fois Sherlock était tellement emporté par la musique qu'il en oubliait la vie, le monde, tout.

Ainsi, lorsque John rentrait de sa visite (ou bien d'une promenade ou d'un café pris avec Sarah), qu'elle n'était pas sa surprise de découvrir son compagnon en train de jouer, de s'extérioriser via la musique. Il restait caché près de l'entrée menant au salon, écoutant attentivement les notes s'envoler du violon de Sherlock. C'était beau, c'était unique, c'était impressionnant.

Ce fut le cas aujourd'hui. John attendait, adossé contre le mur, yeux clos, laissant son esprit se mouvoir au fil la symphonie de Sherlock. Il adorait surprendre les moments intimes de son colocataire, ceux où il était lui-même. L'être caché sous l'asociabilité. C'était important pour John, tout comme les enquêtes qu'il partageait avec le brun.

La musique cessa sur une longue note, douce et basse. Le médecin rouvrit les yeux.

-Tu peux venir John.

Un peu honteux ce dernier alla s'installer dans son fauteuil, prenant le coussin de l'Union Jack contre son ventre. Sherlock avait rangé son Stradivarius dans l'étui et regardait le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Pris en flagrant délit, dit-il en s'approchant. J'imagine que d'ici quelques jours tu pourras de nouveau courir les rues avec moi.

-Oui, approuva l'autre avec un sourire.

-Tant mieux.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, se pencha en relevant d'une main ferme le visage de John pour apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**oOo**

Dormir avec Sherlock s'était imposé comme une évidence. Néanmoins John, une fois couché aux côtés du détective, ne trouvait nullement le sommeil. C'était... surréaliste, comme situation. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il s'était finalement « déclaré » et, le soir venu, ils étaient partis dans la chambre de Sherlock sans que l'ancien soldat ne se pose davantage de questions. C'était venu naturellement de partager une couette et un matelas avec l'asocial qui lui servait désormais de compagnon de vie.

_Pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le sommeil..._ soupira le blond en regardant d'un œil fatigué le plafond. La lumière artificielle du réverbère éclairait doucement l'espace privé de Sherlock. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés, les rideaux avaient été simplement tirés devant les fenêtres. John se passa une main sur le visage, se massa l'œil et tourna la tête pour voir le dos du brun. Il l'observa un long moment, l'entendit soupirer à son tour et le vit se retourner, une moue ennuyée peignant ses traits généralement impassibles.

John ne dit rien. Sherlock n'aimait pas les questions stupides et il avait appris, au fil du temps, à ne plus en poser, au risque de se faire méchamment rembarrer par son colocataire.

-Ce n'est pas la première nuit où tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir, constata d'une voix rauque le détective en se redressant sur un avant-bras.

-Ça fait longtemps... très longtemps que je n'ai pas partagé un lit avec quelqu'un.

-Peut-être n'es-tu pas assez fatigué.

John fronça les sourcils mais ne put rien répliquer. Ses lèvres venaient de se faire happer par celles de Sherlock.

S'il avait pris l'habitude des petits baisers que lui donnaient le brun, il fut très surpris lorsqu'il sentit une langue caresser sa bouche close. C'était la première fois qu'il échangeait un baiser aussi fougueux avec une personne de son sexe... et il trouvait cela diablement excitant. Ainsi ouvrit-il lentement le passage, permettant à l'organe de Sherlock de s'aventurer en un terrain parfaitement inconnu. Une chaleur nouvelle se répandit dans tout le corps du médecin lorsque sa propre langue rencontra, timidement, celle de son congénère. Il se sentit transporté dans un nouvel univers et il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement lorsque Sherlock s'allongea doucement sur lui, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

C'était nouveau. C'était exquis. Les mains courraient sur les vêtements – un t-shirt, un caleçon – puis sur la peau mise à nue, divine surface si douce et si tendre. Les paumes rugueuses rencontrèrent celles plus délicates et les doigts se lièrent tandis qu'un soupir de désir entamait le chant d'une douce nuit.

C'était différent de ses rêves. John sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Son cœur cognait fort, très fort, dans sa poitrine. Son ventre ne tenait plus en place. La douleur était intense plus bas et il avait hâte qu'elle disparaisse.

Sherlock était partout. Il était devenu la vue de John ; les oreilles de John ; l'odeur de John ; le goût de John ; la peau de John. Il était tout.

Le médecin poussa un petit cri lorsque les dents pincèrent délicatement l'un de ses tétons. Un endroit si sensible qu'aucune femme auparavant n'avait touché. Le plaisir qu'il en tirait était indescriptible.

Tout était plus fort que dans son subconscient. Tout était changé. C'était une redécouverte de son corps. Il apprenait, ne cessait d'apprendre auprès de Sherlock, sous Sherlock.

Il fut sur lui. Pour une fois le détective ne broncha pas, se laissa aller sous la langue timide mais volontaire de John. Le blond apprit à goûter, à ne jamais se rassasier. Il descendit, toujours plus bas, s'attarda sur le torse si pâle de Sherlock, sur la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait, sur le ventre plat. Ses mains ne cessaient de caresser, elles étaient devenues folles de ce corps. Ce corps qui leur était offert. Ce corps sublime, magnifique, envoûtant.

-John... !

Les soupirs de Sherlock étaient une mélodie à eux seuls. John continua sa descente, les doigts du brun dans ses cheveux, et arriva à l'objet de ses désirs. Il lécha, goûta, se rendit compte que c'était aussi bon que de recevoir ce genre d'attouchements. Les petits cris rauques de Sherlock (_je ne le pensais pas capable de se laisser aller ainsi_) lui donnaient le tournis et il avait envie de le faire aller jusqu'au bout.

Il était totalement épris de Sherlock. Totalement.

Pourtant les mains s'agrippèrent à son menton, le forcèrent à remonter. La bouche du brun recouvrit la sienne et il fut de nouveau contre le matelas, le corps brûlant de Sherlock tout contre lui, leurs sexes se frottant dans la limite de l'insoutenable. C'était un trop plein d'émotions d'un coup. John se sentit partir alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas allés jusqu'au bout.

La gêne l'étouffa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sherlock le fixait avec un brin d'ébahissement. C'était inédit mais John n'arriva pas à profiter de cette nouvelle expression.

-Eh bien, souffla le brun avec un petit sourire en coin, je vois que je te fais de l'effet.

John se détendit, s'excusa mollement en n'arrivant pas à chasser sa honte du moment. Sherlock l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement, et lui déclara qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

John ressentit la douleur.

John ressentit la gêne, cette fois envers le corps étranger se mouvant difficilement en lui.

-Détends-toi...

John ressentit une intense brûlure.

John ressentit une foule de sentiments contradictoires.

John ressentit un puissant désir, grimper et enfler chaque fois que Sherlock revenait vers lui, en lui, au plus profond de son corps chauffé à blanc.

John cria. Son désir, sa passion, son plaisir. Il se laissa aller une nouvelle fois contre Sherlock, crut mourir entre ses bras fins qui cachaient énormément de force.

-John !

Il ouvrit les yeux. De petites lumières brillaient devant et il dut cligner des paupières pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision.

Voir Sherlock se libérer en lui était un spectacle qui resterait à jamais imprimer dans la mémoire de John. Il se sentit partir une troisième fois, se demanda vaguement comment il avait fait pour jouir plus de deux fois. Il se se sentit particulièrement bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard il fut sous un jet d'eau chaude avec Sherlock et il n'arrivait toujours pas à redescendre de son petit nuage. Il se sentait heureux, particulièrement heureux. Le brun ne disait rien, paraissait aussi apaisé que lui. Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, s'échangeant parfois un léger baiser avant de s'enlacer étroitement.

Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau au lit, John posa sa tête sur le torse de Sherlock et sentit enfin le sommeil le gagner. Les doigts, légers et doux, caressaient son dos avec régularité.

-Merci John, souffla alors Sherlock.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne fit qu'un faible sourire et s'endormit en soupirant d'aise.

John Watson rêva de Sherlock Holmes mais ne s'en souvint pas au réveil.

Il constata cependant qu'il était toujours dans les bras de son fabuleux colocataire, l'étreinte tendre et ferme. Il sourit en voyant le visage serein de son compagnon encore en train de dormir.

Le rêve était devenu réalité.

**FIN**

**Voilà... C'est fini. J'ai une petite larme au coin de l'œil en me disant que toute cette histoire est terminée. ^^ Enfin cela dit ceci n'est qu'un chapitre de terminer, les aventures de Sherlock et de John continuent ! x)**

**Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi ; qui m'ont écrit ; qui m'ont encouragé et complimenté. Ça me fait un plaisir fou de lire chacun de vos commentaires et je suis toujours aussi émue ! =3**

**Merci mille fois à tous ! ^^-**

**A une prochaine aventure... peut-être avec d'autres personnages ! X3**


End file.
